


PokéWars! - Mark

by mpanighetti



Series: PokéWars! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, PokéWars!, alt.games.nintendo.pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-05
Updated: 1999-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 24,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpanighetti/pseuds/mpanighetti
Summary: Mark sets out to become a Pokémon master, traveling alongside various other trainers as he carries out his quest.The events of this story briefly overlap with "PokéWars! - Jamie".
Series: PokéWars! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892854





	1. A Poké-Debut

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is what I believe to be every PokéWars! post I wrote for my first character — a Pokémon trainer named Mark — as well as the posts from other authors whose characters crossed paths with Mark at times.
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
>   * **Karana** and **San Bar** from AGNP, for co-writing these stories with me. If you ever find these posts and wish to be credited, please let me know and I'll mark you as co-creators.
>   * **Rob** from AGNP for painstakingly archiving so many PokéWars! historical posts at the [Pokewars! Pavilion](http://pokewars.pipian.com)
>   * **Ian Jacobi** , aka **Pipian** from AGNP, for hosting the page to this day.
> 


> Subject: [PW!] A Poké-Debut  
>  Date: 5 Apr 1999 05:48:41 GMT  
>  From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/APokeDebut.html)

"Hello there," Professor Oak proclaimed. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People call me the Pokémon Professor!"

Mark felt like he would die of complete boredom. Since his class was within the age group of earning a Pokémon trainer's license, it was part of the school curriculum to show him and his classmates the Wonderful World of Pokémon, via a 5-year old low-quality video tape. Not that he didn't enjoy the little creatures, but how hard can it be to get a few badges?

Suddenly a still picture of a Nidorino flashed across the video screen. "This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!" at which a cheap video game imitation of the Nidorino's cry sounded. Honestly, his Game Boy had higher-quality sound than this!

The video continued: "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself..." and at this Mark thought he could feel an air of vanity, "I study Pokémon as a profession," after which the video stopped, the lights were turned on, and Professor Oak began to speak.

"Remember, children, in one week from today, new Pokémon trainers are to come down to my laboratory for their first Pokémon. Originally, only three monsters were available for choice: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Now that my lab has received new funding, a much wider range is available. I would advise that you think deeply about your decisions for the next week."

"Mark, are you paying attention?" Mark's teacher, Mr. Satoshi, was staring straight at him through his myopia-reducing eyeware. "We are using a lot of Prof. Oak's valuable time! What are you murmuring about that is so much more important than the day's lesson?"

"I was just wondering what was so important about this little presentation. I can be a Pokémon trainer. All I have to do is fly down to Cinnabar Island, surf up and down the coast for awhile, then..."

"Please, Mark!" Mr. Satoshi interrupted. " We shall hear no more such nonsense in this classroom. Missingno.s indeed!" He then turned to the Professor. "I deeply apologize for Mark's behavior. Always making up wild stories..."

"No need to apologize, sir," Oak kindly stated. "I shall look forward to seeing you next week, Mark. Your vivid imagination would make you an excellent Pokémon trainer. Now, if you'll excuse me," at which point he addressed the entire class, "I have important business to attend to. Good luck on your Pokémon journies! Hope to see you next week!" And he left the room right as the bell rang.

A red-faced Mr. Satoshi excused the class. "Well, Mark, your gift of sharp tongue has saved you this time, but be careful out there. It's a dangerous world, and don't expect to hold off an angry Rhyhorn with sarcasm."

Mark went home to his warm bed for what would probably be the last time, falling asleep to the cheery thoughts of a bright and wonderful future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, was that cheesy! Oh, well, I'm new at this!
> 
> \- Mario


	2. Mark's Journey Begins

> Subject: [PW!] Mark's Journey Begins  
>  Date: 06 Apr 1999 00:00:00 GMT  
>  From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/Mark'sJourneyBegins.html)

"Why do I always have to be late for EVERYTHING?" Mark scowled to himself as he ran down the old dirt road towards Professor Oak's lab. He hoped he would be able to choose a good Pokémon, especially after hearing the stories of kids getting stuck with Pikachu as a starting Pokémon. That was not going to happen to me, he decided.

After a few minutes of running, Mark reached his destination. The double-doors to the laboratory automatically slid open as he approached. After a few Pokémon masters had sprung from the normally dull town of Pallet a few years ago, it suddenly had a prominent place on the map. And since Oak had  
gotten them started (one of them was his grandson), money was pouring in to finance the starting of more trainers. Because the more trainers, the more publicity.

Not that Mark cared about any of these things as he approached the receptionist at the front desk. "Excuse me,ma'am," he politely addressed her, "where can I talk to Professor Oak about starting my training?" Hey, anything to get going, he thought.

"Straight down the hall and to the left, kid."

"Whatever." Mark was already down the hall and to the left yelling back to her by the time she finished her sentence.

He then was thoroughly amazed by the next thing he saw. In a large amphitheatre there were rows apon rows apon rows of booths. In these booths Mark could clearly see trays of various Pokéballs, probably the large variety of choices for the beginning trainers. Signs were posted around the booths with labels for the different monster types: Grass-types in the far left, Fire in the lower right, Fighting in the back, and so on. For the most part, all the kids were being ushered to the rows of chairs in the center, so Mark followed. As the lights dimmed, a bright spotlight centered on the stage, and Professor Oak was clearly visible. With microphone in hand, he began to speak:

"Greetings, future trainers. Today, you begin one of the most important journies of your young lives. There will be good experiences, and there will be bad ones as well. You will make new friends, and will probably get a few rivals. But remember, through all of your trials and tribulations, your main objectives: seek out and catch all Pokémon you find. Pit your creatures against others to increase their experience. Collect 8 badges, and move on to the Pokémon League. But also remember this: treat your Pokémon with the love and respect they deserve, and you will grow to be the greatest trainers of all time!" At this, all the young trainers stood up and cheered, not really knowing what they would be in for.

"At this time, feel free to choose your Pokémon, but choose wisely. You can't catch anything without a Pokémon of your own. Good luck to you all!" After which the Professor stepped off the stage.

Suddenly, the crowd was in pandemonium. All the trainers were scrambling to various booths of choice, eager to get the best ones before anyone else.

Mark was in a hurry, too, the Pikachu nightmares still fresh in his mind. He wanted something with a good balance of defense, speed, special attacks, and other stuff he had been studying for the past week. As a final decision, he had decided that Magnemite would be a good choice.

Dashing over to the Electric table, Mark nearly ran into a few trainers, already admiring their Charmanders and Poliwags and Weedles. Finally reaching the booth, he quickly reached for the last Magnemite ball.

"I'll take that, thank you!" An exceptionally rude young girl snatched the Magnemite from the tray, just as his hand was inches away. "Hey," Mark yelled, so that he could be heard over the crowds, "That's mine!"

"Looks like slow and steady doesn't win the race this time, kid! Smell ya later!" And the girl vanished into the crowd.

This really upset Mark, not just because she took his Pokémon, but he hadn't thought of a back-up choice. "Do you have any Magnemite left?" he pleaded the consessionist.

"Sorry, no. We do, however, have plenty of Pikachu to choose from." But Mark would not have any of that particular Pokémon, and swiftly left the table.

Feeling quite lost, Mark wandered over to the grass table. "Got any good stuff left?"

"Lets see here," the man looked through his table. "Fresh out of Bulbasaur, no Tangela... We have some Bellsprout, Oddish, and Exeggute."

"That's it?" Bellsprout and Oddish were average Pokémon, not bad in battles, but Exeggute was just weak in his opinion. Although only found in certain areas, it wasn't worth starting with. And none of them started with any good attacks.

But as he tried other tables, he got similar and worse results. The Fire table was cleaned out, as well as the small Psychic booth (why people got so excited over Abra was beyond him). So he wandered back to the Grass booth and picked up a ball without really looking at the name.

After receiving his Pokéballs and PokéDex, his mood improved slightly. "Lets see what I got. Go, PokéBall!" Mark threw his ball through the air. A burst of colorful energy shot out and the Pokémon appeared.

"Oddish," Dexter blandly stated. "During the day, this weed Pokémon keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds."

"Well, Oddish," Mark proclaimed, "Lets get started on our little adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long. Oh well.
> 
> Oh yeah:
> 
>   * Mr. Satoshi is not related at all to Ash Ketchem. I stuck that in to see if anyone would notice. He probably won't be in the story anymore.
>   * I'll be constantly sticking in little puns from the game and the show.
> 

> 
> Someone tell me if I'm doing this right.
> 
> \- Mario


	3. Fire-Flying Pokémon?

> Subject: [PW!] Fire-Flying Pokémon?  
>  Date: 7 Apr 1999 06:42:02 GMT  
>  From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/FireFlyingPokemon.html)

Walking down the road toward Viridian City, Mark felt incredibly disappointed. Here he was on his first day as a Pokémon trainer, and he got stuck with an Oddish as his first Pokémon. Not that Oddish wasn't a decent Pokémon, but he was really hoping for a Magnemite. If he ever saw that girl again, things could get ugly.

Then Mark noticed that the trail was now covered with a thick layer of tall grass. "Gotta be careful around here," Mark spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Wild Pokémon lurk in tall grasses," and he slowed his pace so as to be less noticeable to whatever was out there.

Suddenly, a person came crashing through the reeds - and right into Mark.

"Hey, watch it!" he cried, although he was glad to see a person after so much loneliness.

"Help me!" the young boy cried, tears streaming from his face. "Help!"

"What's wrong, kid?"

"The Pokémon! The big Pokémon! It came from above, or below, I couldn't tell, it swooped in, attacked my group - big flaming eyes, fire trailing behind - took our Pokémon, came from nowhere - couldn't see it clearly, just the big red eyes - took our whole group, I escaped -"

"Whoa, slow down," Mark attempted to calm the kid down, after all, this must have been some bad nightmare. "There aren't any Pokémon like that, kid. I don't know of any Fire-Flying Pokémon. You just had a nightmare, that's all -"

"It was real!" The boy screamed. "No one believes me! Just ask the others! They'll tell you! You've got to find them! Find the others!"

"Okay, okay, I'll look for your friends. Calm down, they probably just wandered off somewhere. There's a town back that way," and Mark gestured back toward Pallet, "go stay there for awhile. I promise to find your friends and Pokémon. Okay?"

"Okay," but he didn't look okay, Mark thought. Whatever he saw or thought he saw, it was driving him completely crazy. But, with the knowledge that he could do nothing further, the boy wandered toward Pallet. "Good luck," he murmured.

Hope I won't need it, Mark thought to himself as he continued his journey toward Viridian City..


	4. Let's catch some Pokémon!

> Subject: [PW!] Let's catch some Pokémon!  
>  Date: 8 Apr 1999 05:48:20 GMT  
>  From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/Let'sCatchSomePokemon.html)

As Mark finally entered Viridan City, a few things were zipping through his head: where did those kids go off to? Why was that other kid dreaming about made-up Pokémon? Why hadn't he seen any wild Pokémon lately?

"Oh, well, I'll worry about all that later," Mark said to the air around him. "Now it's time for some supplies... and lunch!" he added when he felt his stomach rumble.

Mark walked over to the Pokémon center, and approached the front counter. "Could you heal my Oddish, please?" and he handed the woman his Pokéball.

"No problem. Your Pokémon will be fighting fit in no time. If you want, you can grab a bite to eat at the diner."

"Would I!" and Mark dashed across the street for some nourishment.

-

After about 10 minutes, Mark returned to the Pokémon Center. "Your Oddish is looking great. We hope to see you soon!"

"Thanks!" and Mark waved to Nurse Joy as he left. "Well Oddish, let's go catch some Pokémon!"

-

"There's got to be some Pokémon around here someplace!" Mark was digging through the reeds, desparate to find something. Oddish couldn't find anything either. "Oddish oddish?" the Pokémon asked.

"Just keep looking, we'll find something," Mark answered, even though he couldn't understand a thing Oddish said.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Oddish saw movement in the brush. "Oddish!" he cried out, gesturing toward the movement.

"What is it, Oddish?" Mark pointed his PokéDex toward the brush. "Weedle," Dexter said in his normal monotone voice. "Hairy Bug Pokémon. Often found in forests eating leaves. It has a sharp venonous stinger on its head."

"Well, that sounds like something worth catching!" and Mark thrust the bushes aside to see the Weedle.

The Pokémon, or what was left of it, was lying on its side on the ground, moaning softly. Then Mark saw the reason it moaned. From stinger to tail, the Weedle was covered with burn marks. "What happened to you? We're gonna have to heal those wounds." At that Mark took an empty Pokéball from his backpack. "Get in the ball so we can get you to a Pokémon Center."

Feeling too weak to disagree, the Weedle gently shook its head and pressed the switch on the ball. It burst open, sucking the Weedle in.

"Well, I guess I caught a Weedle..." and Mark did a half-hearted peace sign.

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Let's catch some Pokémon!  
>  Date: Thu, 08 Apr 1999 10:33:50 -0400  
>  From: Karana  
>  Organization: Posted via RemarQ, http://www.remarQ.com - Discussions start here!  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/Let'sCatchSomePokemon2.html)

Ebony was experiencing the same thing with a Rattata she wanted to battle.

"What's wrong with this Pokemon??" Ebony cried as the Rattata staggered around, then fell over. Beckoning Sting, her Weedle, over to her, she tentatively picked the Rattata up. Covered in burns, it was too weak to do anything but squeak in fright.

"Come on, Sting! We gotta get this little guy to a Pokemon Center, and fast!" Ebony placed Sting on her shoulder and started running through the forest, almost colliding with a boy in a green army jacket. She scowled, but kept going.

"Sorry, I don't have time to stop!" She called over her shoulder. Sting chirped in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda interactive, right? If you don't want Ebony to be in your story, though, just tell me and I'll make her leave, or something....thanks~!
> 
> \- Karana


	5. A Poké-Mystery

> Subject: [PW!] A Poké-Mystery  
>  Date: 9 Apr 1999 06:37:11 GMT  
>  From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/APokeMystery.html)

Karana wrote:

> "Come on, Sting! We gotta get this little guy to a Pokemon Center, and fast!" Ebony placed Sting on her shoulder and started running through the forest, almost colliding with a boy in a green army jacket. She scowled, but kept going.  
>    
>  "Sorry, I don't have time to stop!" She called over her shoulder. Sting chirped in agreement.

"Wait," Mark cried out, "what's wrong with that Rattata?"

"I found it this way. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the  
Pokémon Center right away!"

Mark then brought out the Pokéball containing the injured Weedle. "I was  
just taking this burned-up Weedle to the center myself. Let's get going!" "Oddish," Mark's Pokémon added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" the girl cried out, eager to heal  
the pitiful-looking Rattata.

-

"So, who are you?" Mark was trying to put up conversation with the girl as the Pokémon were being healed.

"My name's Ebony," the girl replied, her strangely purple eyes glinting in the light. "How about you?"

"I'm Mark. I just started my Pokémon adventure, and I already think I'm in over my head."

"About that," Ebony cut in, "why were those Pokémon so burned up? There aren't any fire Pokémon in these areas." She paused for a moment to brush her black hair out of her eyes.

"No idea. One mystery just seems to lead to another."

"Well, I for one am gonna get to the bottom of this."

Mark then stood up. "Since we're both gonna try to solve this mystery, why don't we work together?" At that, Mark stretched out his hand. "Well, how about it?"

> Subject: Re: [PW!] A Poké-Mystery  
>  Date: Fri, 09 Apr 1999 19:24:05 -0400  
>  From: Karana  
>  Organization: Posted via RemarQ Communities, Inc.  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/APokeMystery2.html)

Ebony paused a moment before accepting Mark's hand. "Why not. It'll be solved twice as fast with two people on the job!"

Mark grinned. Ebony didn't seem so bad. Interuppting each one's thoughts, Nurse Joy came out of the Extensive Care Room, holding the Rattata and Weedle. The two Pokemon looked much better, even if they both had white bandages wrapped tightly around their heads.

"Rattata tat! Tatta tatta!" The Rattata chattered excitedly, bounding out of Nurse Joy's arms and attaching itself to Ebony's face.

"Whoa!" Caught off guard by the hyper little Pokemon, Ebony almost fell over, saved only by Mark, who caught her arm.

"Er, thanks." Ebony murmured, blushing ever so faintly. Mark, also a bit embarrassed, turned to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, do you have any idea what burned those Pokemon so badly?" He asked. The woman shook her head.

"The only thing I can tell you is that it's something that's never been here before. And it's definately up to no good." By this time, Ebony had managed to pry the Rattata off her face, and set it on her shoulder. Mark's new Weedle chirped as they left the Pokemon Center.

"So...what do we do now?"


	6. Now Let's Start

> Subject: [PW!] Now Let's Start  
>  Date: 10 Apr 1999 08:03:57 GMT  
>  From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/NowLet'sStart.html)

Karana wrote:

> "So...what do we do now?"

"Now?" Mark asked. "Now we continue with our journey. We can't do much just waiting for more injured Pokémon to pop up."

"Good point," Ebony agreed. "Anything's better than nothing."

"C'mere, Weedle." The healed bug Pokémon obliged, and crawled up onto Mark's blonde head. "Well, I meant in the Pokéball, but whatever works."

"So," Ebony took out her town map. "Where is our first stop?"

"Well, it looks like the first badge is in Pewter City, by way of Viridian Forest. Let's get going!"

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Now Let's Start  
>  Date: Sat, 10 Apr 1999 19:15:40 -0400  
>  From: Karana  
>  Organization: Posted via RemarQ Communities, Inc.  
>  Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/NowLet'sStart2.html)

By late afternoon the pair found themselves lost in a wall of green leaves.

"I guess I'm not good at reading maps." Ebony said sheepishly as she handed the map to Mark. Sting, her Weedle, sweatdropped. The Rattata panted. It was tired, as was Sting and the healed Weedle.

"Maybe we should take a break while I figure out where we are." Mark suggested.

"Good idea." Ebony said, stroking Sting's head. It chirped happily.

Mark scratched his head as he turned the map upside down. The dumb thing was almost impossible to read!

"Hey Mark! Sting and I are going to look for some wild Pokemon! We'll be right around the hill!" Ebony called, setting off into the woods with Sting on her shoulder. Pre-occupied, Mark nodded.

Almost an hour later, Ebony and Sting emerged. Mark had finally figured out the confusing map.

"Lookit Sting! When he was battling a Pidgey, he gained so much experience he evolved into Kakuna!" Ebony said proudly, showing Sting to Mark, who smiled and patted Sting.

"Well, I managed to figure this map out. We are right here." He pointed to the direct middle of the forest.

"Great! Let's go!" Ebony yelled, taking off.


	7. Mark's First Battle

> Subject: [PW!] Mark's First Battle  
> Date: 11 Apr 1999 08:00:29 GMT  
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/Mark'sFirstBattle.html)

"According to the map, it's a few day's travel to Pewter City, so we'd better get going." Mark was intent on getting his first badge, almost forgetting about the mystery at hand.

Ebony wanted to get going too. "Sting, just get in the Pokéball so we can move on." The Kakuna, however, had no intention on listening to Mark's and Ebony's pleas, content on basking in the noonday sun.

"Well," said Mark, "I suppose we can stop for lunch. For awhile," and he began unpacking his supplies.

A loud crash in the brush made all, even Kakuna, jump with fright. "Oddish!" Mark's Pokémon cowered between his legs.

Suddenly, a bird Pokémon flew out of the grass and landed in a nearby tree. "Let's see here..." Mark held up Dexter to the bird. "Spearow. A Tiny-Bird Pokémon. Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne."

"Spearow, huh? That looks worth catching. Unless," and Mark turned back toward Ebony, "you want to catch it?"

"Be my guest."

"All right, Spearow. Let's battle. Go, Oddish!" Oddish leapt out from behind Mark, ready to battle.

"Oddish, absorb it, now!"

Instantly, Spearow began glowing, and a burst of energy shot out from it to Oddish, increasing the grass Pokémon's strength.

"Speeearow!" The bird dived straight at Oddish and used its Peck attack, neatly slicing off one of Oddish's leaves. "Oddiiish!" it screamed out in pain.

"Oddish, return!" Mark held out Oddish's Pokéball and sucked the defeated Pokémon in. "Go, Weedle!" Mark threw Weedle's ball, and Weedle was ready.

Spearow flew higher and higher into the air, ready for another devastating Peck attack.  
"Weedle, use your Poison Sting attack when Spearow gets close!" Weedle nodded in agreement.

"Speeearow!!!" Quicker than Mark or Ebony could see, Spearow shot down to Weedle, ready to knock it out. It was not ready to be greeted by Weedle's stinger.

"Speeeee!" the bird fell to the ground defeated.

"Go Pokéball!" and Spearow was caught.

"That was fun."

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Mark's First Battle  
> Date: Sun, 11 Apr 1999 09:16:11 -0400  
> From: Karana  
> Organization: Posted via RemarQ Communities, Inc.  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/Mark'sFirstBattle2.html)

Ebony had been watching with interest.

"Good job, Weedle!" Mark congratulated the victorious Weedle, who was marching around importantly, waving it's stinger in the air. Sting, after laying streched in the sun for most of the afternoon, made a high-pitched whine and hopped over to Ebony.

"What's wrong? Mark, I think something's wrong with Sting." Ebony said in concern as Sting rubbed against a tree, still making a high-pitched noise.

"I don't think he's sick...hey! Sting is evolving!" Mark exclaimed, pointing to Sting. He had been rubbing against the tree to get the old skin off! Ebony watched with shining eyes as a large form emerged from the shedded skin.

"Sting evolved into Beedrill!" She said, awed. Sting fluttered his new wings, and buzzed happily.

"Whoa." Mark said, scratching his head. "Anyway, let's get going. We've still got a long way to Pewter."


	8. A Bug Catcher

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] A Bug Catcher  
> Date: Sunday, April 11, 1999 10:36 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/ABugCatcher.html)

"Sting must have had lots of experience to evolve so quickly." Mark was chatting to Ebony as they continued their Pokémon journey to Pewter City.

"Guess I'm just lucky," Ebony beamed, proud of her Bug Pokémon. "So, where to now?"

Yanking out the map, Mark began to look over the directions. "Another day's walk from here is Pewter City, and the first gym on the map."

"Well, then," Ebony began to pick up her pace. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, a kid jumped out from behind the bushes. In a panic, Sting dove behind Ebony.

"Yo!" the kid was carrying a bug catching net. "You can't jam out if you're a Pokémon trainer! Anyone wanna battle?"

Mark gestured toward Ebony. "Ladies first."

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] A Bug Catcher  
> Date: Tuesday, April 13, 1999 3:15 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/ABugCatcher2.html)

"Thanks." Ebony said, turning from Mark to the bug catcher, a predatory grin on her face. "Let's go, bug boy!" The kid gritted his teeth and retorted, "You're on!"

"I choose you, Sting!" Ebony shouted. Sting, anticipating a battle, hovered out from behind Ebony and faced the bug catcher. He nodded in approval.

"A Beedrill. Cool. Anyway, I choose Scyther!" Ebony, having grown up with bugs on her parents' ranch, sweatdropped. Mark reached for his PokeDex and pointed it at the large green Pokemon. PokeDex replied, "Scyther. A Bug Pokemon. With ninja-like agility and speed, the Scyther can  
create the illusion that there are more than one."

"Whoa." Mark said. "That sounds like a strong Pokemon." The bug catcher nodded and smirked at Ebony, who quickly regained her composture.

"Sting'll waste you! Sting, Fury Attack" Buzzing angrily, the Beedrill dove at Scyther, hitting it twice before the other Pokemon could dodge.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!" The kid ordered.

"Sting, dodge and use Twineedle now!" Ebony yelled right after the bug catcher. Screeching, Scyther zoomed towards Sting, who managed to avoid the attack by flying above it. He then shot out two thick needles that embedded themselves in Scyther. It fainted.

"All right!" Ebony screamed, flashing the two-fingered victory sign. Sting would have copied her, but he doesn't have fingers ^_^. The bug catcher defeatedly recalled his Scyther. "Yeah well, I had just caught that Pokemon, and didn't have time to level it up." He turned to Mark. "I have another Pokemon that's fit to battle. Want to?"

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Mark VS Bug Catcher  
> Date: Tuesday, April 13, 1999 11:24 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/MarkVSBugCatcher.html)

"Would I!" Mark happily replied, eager to start his first trainer battle. "Let's go, Oddish!" Mark tossed his Pokéball, and Oddish looked as eager as he did.

"It's time, Venonat!" The Bug Catcher threw his ball through the air. A strange-looking fuzzy Pokémon leaped out.

"What's a Venonat?" Mark asked as he pointed PokéDex at the bug. "Venonat. This insect Pokémon lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats insects. It is attracted by light at night."

"Cool," Mark could hear Ebony murmur behind him. "Be careful, Mark."

"Thanks. Oddish, absorb it!"

"Odiiiiiish!" Mark's grass Pokémon used his attack. Venonat began glowing, and energy flew into Oddish, powering him up. Venonat reeled in pain.

Bug Catcher was undaunted. "Venonat has much more experience than Scyther. Use your Stun Spore, now!"

"VenoVenoVenonat!" the bug cried, and and it began to vibrate. Tiny spores shot from Venonat's hide and landed on Oddish. The Stun Spores paralyzed poor Oddish, who became unable to attack.

"Uh oh, Oddish return!" Mark pressed the central switch on Oddish's Pokéball, sucking him back in. "Spearow, I choose you!" Spearow flew from his Pokéball, ready to fight. "Spearow, peck it!"

"Venonat, Poisonpowder!"

Venonat shot out poisonous specks at Spearow. Fortunately, the bird was too fast for the bug, and it easily dodged the attack.

"Speeeearow!!!" Spearow imbedded its beak straight into Venonat's hide. With a final squeak, Venonat fainted from shock.

"All right!" Mark leaped with joy.

Bug Catcher stood defeated. "Aww, man! I gotta train my Pokémon better!"

Ebony then stepped forward. "You fought well. I hope to fight you again someday."

"Next time, I'll be the winner!" and with a smirk, Bug Catcher walked off.

-

"So," Ebony was chatting with Mark. "How much farther till Pewter?"

Mark pulled out the map. "Actually, we're here."

"Huh?" Looking up from the map, Mark and Ebony could clearly see the bright lights of Pewter City. "Let's get some rest, then go for our badges tomorrow."

Ebony pushed back her black hair. "Sounds like a plan. How's that sound to you, Oddish?"

Oddish smiled with glee. "Oddish oddish!"

From: Karana  
Subject: Re: [PW!] Mark VS Bug Catcher  
Date: Friday, April 16, 1999 6:35 PM  
From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/MarkVSBugCatcher2.html)

"Tatta Rattata tat!" The small purple Pokemon sqeaked, jumping onto Ebony's stomach. She wheezed and sat up.

"Hey, what's the big idea?? Oh, Rattata, it's you." Ebony smiled and scritched Rattata behind the ears. Ebony looked around. Mark was still asleep; she could see the rise and fall of his sleeping bag. Oddish was nestled in the covers by his head, and Sting was buzzing contentedly slumped against a tree trunk.

"Guess we're the first ones up." Ebony murmured, careful not to wake anyone. Rattata nodded and pranced around, tail curled over it's back. Mark mumbled in his sleep and turned over. Oddish blinked sleepily. "...Oddish?"

"Morning Oddish." Ebony whispered. The grass Pokemon smiled and stood up happily. "Oddish odd!" Ebony thought a moment. "As long as I'm up, I might as well make something to eat..."

Mark awoke to the smell of burning food. He bolted upright in his sleeping bag. Ebony was frantically stomping on their breakfast-to-be, Oddish was squealing in fright, and Rattata was running around like a maniac. "What's going on??" He cried out. Ebony finshed stomping on the food and replied somewhat sheepishly, "I tried to make breakfast. I guess I'm not a good cook."

Mark sweatdropped. "Um, well maybe we could go into Pewter City diner and have breakfast instead." He was answered with chirps of approval from Oddish, Rattata, and the just-awakened Beedrill.

The strange group crammed into a restraunt booth. "Sting, please, go into a Pokeball! It's too crowded in here!" Ebony said exasperatedly. Sting shook his head stubbornly. Ebony, rapidly losing her already short temper, hit Sting over the head with a mallet and zapped him into a Pokeball. Smoothing down her hair, she smiled prettily at the sweatdropping Mark and Oddish. "Let's eat!"


	9. Goin' for the Boulder Badge

> From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Subject: [PW!] Goin' for the Boulder Badge  
>  Date: Sunday, April 18, 1999 11:36 PM  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/GoinForTheBoulderBadge.html)

"RISE AND SHINE!!!!" Mark awoke to Ebony yelling through a megaphone. "TIME TO EARN A BADGE!!!"

Mark yanked the megaphone from Ebony's lips. "I'm not exactly a morning person, Ebony."

Ebony smiled. "All the more reason for a megaphone. Now let's get going!"

"All right, all right," Mark sighed, slowly rising from his bunk. "Ready for a battle, Oddish?"

Oddish gave a cheery cry of enthusiasm. "Oddish!"

"Then let's go!"

-

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"Duuuude!" Brock's Pokémon hurled itself at the trainer's Electabuzz, knocking it across the arena.

"Uh oh!" the trainer was in a state of panic. "Electabuzz, Thunder Punch, now!"

"Electabuzzzz!" The electric Pokémon pulled back its fist, and sparks began to fly from it. With a grunt, Electabuzz threw its fist forward, shooting out giant bursts of electricity. Geodude sat calmly, absorbing the electrical current.

Brock remained emotionless. "Geodude, Seismic Toss."

Brock's Geodude once again flew at Electabuzz, this time grabbing its ankles. The Rock Pokémon then spun in circles, finally throwing Electabuzz out the door, toward a group of trainers.

-

"Look out, Mark!"

"Huh?" Mark turned in time to see the Electabuzz crash into his face, knocking him back out the door. When he recovered from the impact, Mark slowly got off of the ground, brushing himself off.

Ebony ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive," Mark stated gloomily, looking himself over one more time before continuing, "What happened?"

"Brock's Geodude did a Seismic Toss on that Electabuzz," and Ebony added with a laugh, "I guess you saw that much."

"Ha ha."

The trainer then ran out the door toward Mark. Not wanting to be pitied, Mark began, "It's okay-"

But the boy pushed passed Mark toward the Pokémon. "Are you okay, Electabuzz?" Electabuzz was lying unconscious on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Electabuzz. Get back in the Pokéball." The boy flicked the center switch on the ball, converting his Pokémon into a flash of energy and sucking it in.

Brock was watching indifferently. "Do you surrender?"

"I do," the trainer said dejectedly.

"Better luck next time, kid," and Brock then turned toward Mark and Ebony.

"Are you the next challengers?"

"My name is Mark, and I challenge you for the Boulder Badge!"

Oddish jumped out of Mark's backpack. "Oddish Odd!"

"Very well. Let's go back to the gym."

-

"We shall use two Pokémon each."

Mark stepped forward. "Suits me just fine."

"Then let's not hesitate," and Brock leaped down to the arena. "Go, Geodude!" Brock tossed his Pokéball into the rocky arena. Geodude burst out, and was ready to battle.

Mark hurled his ball through the air. "Let's go, Weedle!"

Ebony was watching with interest. "Good luck!"

Brock stood, arms crossed. "Geodude, Tackle it."

"Weedle, dodge it, then use your String Shot!"

Geodude leapt towards the Bug Pokémon, ready to pin it to the ground. But Weedle was also ready, and he threw himself backwards to dodge the attack, and Geodude crashed into the ground.

"Weedle!" Out of Weedle's mouth came a light stringy substance, which quickly surrounded Geodude, subduing it.

"Now, Poison Sting!"

Weedle flew at the ball that was Geodude. With a loud crack, his stinger imbedded into Geodude's hard skin, pumping the poison.

A drop of sweat fell from Brock's face. "Geodude, get out of the net!"

"Duuuuude!" As much as he tried, Geodude was stuck beyond help. Recognizing defeat, Brock raised his Pokéball toward the hopeless mess of string. "Return, Geodude!"

Mark smirked. "Giving up, Brock?"

Brock gave a grin. "Not nearly. That Weedle did well, but let's see what it can do to my Onix!"

When Brock tossed the Pokéball in front of Weedle, a huge burst of light stretched itself into a long, snakelike monster.

"What the..." Mark quickly yanked out his PokéDex to identify the creature.

"Onix," Dexter said. "As this rock snake Pokémon grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black."

"Return, Weedle!" Knowing Weedle couldn't take a battle with Onix (although unsure of what could), Mark beckoned the Weedle back into its Pokéball. "Okay, Oddish, give it a go!"

Oddish jumped from behind Mark, ready to battle. But when he saw Onix, he froze with fright.

"What's wrong, Oddish? You can take this guy!" Or can he? Mark thought to himself.

Brock remained in his original position. "Onix, use your Bide attack."

Onix coiled itself into a spiral shape, eyes closed.

"Huh?" Mark couldn't believe his eyes. "He's sleeping! Okay Oddish, Absorb it!"

"Oddddddishhhh!!!!!" Energy zipped from Onix to Oddish, increasing his health. Since the grass-type Pokémon had the advantage in effectiveness, Onix reeled in excruciating pain.

"Hang in there, Onix." Brock looked perfectly calm.

"Oddish, Acid attack!" Mark's confidence was steadily increasing. As was Oddish's. With a smile, the Seed Pokémon shot a blob of acid at Onix. Though not very effective, the power boost increased Oddish's strength, and Onix moaned.

"Now, Onix!"

Suddenly, Onix started glowing, first a pale blue, then yellow, then a burst a red. This powerful blast of energy shot straight at Oddish, who was knocked across the room into Mark's hands, almost fainted.

"Oddish!" Mark was practically teary-eyed. This was his first Pokémon, whether he wanted it or not. They had some troubled times, but Mark had grown attached to that little Oddish, and couldn't stand to see it go through any pain. But what could he do?

"Mark!" Ebony called from the back. "Catch!"

As Mark turned, he could see the bottle of Potion fly through the air, and he grabbed it. With the utmost care, Mark sprayed it on Oddish's skin, refilling his energy. Oddish got up again, ready for battle. "Oddish!"

"Okay Oddish, I know you can do it!"

Brock was becoming impatient. "Do you surrender?"

"No way, Brock! Oddish, Absorb it!" Oddish nodded, and repeated its earlier attack. With a gasp, Onix fell to the ground, unable to withstand anymore. Brock stood in one spot. "Onix!"

Mark stood triumphantly. "Do YOU surrender?"

After a moment, Brock sighed, "I do."

Mark ran over to Oddish, scooping him up in his arms. "Congratulations, Oddish! You did great!"

Brock pulled the Boulder Badge from his pocket. "You have rightfully won this badge."

Mark grabbed the badge from Brock's hands. "Thank you!"

"You fought well, Mark. I hope you do as well against the next gym."

"Don't you worry about me!"

Brock then turned toward Ebony. "Are you here to challenge me as well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so long. I needed to fit it all into one story.
> 
> \- Mario


	10. Kakuna? Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't written in a while....
> 
> \- Karana

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Kakuna? Cool  
> Date: Monday, April 19, 1999 11:25 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/KakunaCool.html)

Mark turned toward Ebony as she was about to accept Brock's challenge. "I gotta split. You know, catch stuff, train stuff, the usual. I'll be seeing you around."

"That's all right. I'll catch up. Bye Oddish, Mark!"

-

Mark walked down the path toward Mt. Moon, Oddish trodding behind. "You did really well in that battle Oddish."

Oddish walked with an air of pride. "Oddish odd!"

"You said it." Mark still wasn't quite sure what the little grass Pokémon was saying, but he got the main idea now.

Mark then turned towards his backpack and pulled out a Pokéball. "You did great too, Weedle. Let's get you out of the ball so I can heal those wounds," and Mark casually tossed Weedle's ball through the air. As the ball impacted with the dirt, a splash of colorful energy materialized... into a strange crescent-like shape with two prominent poison stingers. "Where'd Weedle go?"

Oddish pointed to Mark's PokéDex with one of his leaves. "Oddish!"

"Huh?" Mark flicked his PokéDex to life. "Kakuna. The evolved form of Weedle. Almost incapable of moving, this cocoon Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators."

"Wow. That battle made Weedle evolve. Congratulations Weed -- er, Kakuna."

Kakuna remained motionless, poised in its original position.

"A bit less lively, but cool nontheless. Return, Kakuna!" and Mark sent back his new Pokémon with the flick of a switch.

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Kakuna? Cool  
> Date: Tuesday, April 20, 1999 4:27 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/KakunaCool2.html)

Ebony wiped the trickle of sweat that had beaded down onto her forehead. Brock recalled his Onyx and shook her hand...for a bit too long. Ebony eventually had to wrench her hand away.

"Congratulations." He said, handing her a Boulder Badge. She quickly took it and hurried out of the Gym. "Come on, Beedrill. You took quite a beating back there." Beedrill nodded slowly. They walked into a Pokemon Center, where Beedrill and her other Pokemon were healed.


	11. The King of Karp

From: Mario Panighetti  
Subject: [PW!] The King of Karp  
Date: Tuesday, April 20, 1999 11:44 PM  
From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/TheKingOfKarp.html)

After a few hours of walking, Mark finally reached the Pokémon Center. And none too soon, since he was practically dragging Oddish the whole way.

"Don't worry Oddish, we're here," Mark assured his Pokémon, wondering what was taking Ebony so long.

The double-doors whooshed open as Mark stepped into the Center. He walked straight to the front counter, where a smiling Nurse Joy was waiting. Every time Mark saw these people, it really freaked him out. Like something from the Matrix or something...

Joy interrupted his train of thought, "Would you like your Pokémon healed?"

"Yes please," and Mark handed her his Pokéballs and Oddish. It wasn't that Oddish didn't like the Pokéball, it just enjoyed the exercise. "Will it take long?"

Joy giggled. "Your Pokémon will be perfect in no time," and she winked at him. Funny, Mark thought, I didn't think Joy had green eyes.

Noticing that Mark was staring, Nurse Joy quickly turned and brought Mark's Pokémon through a back curtain.

-

As Mark sat, a man walked up to him and sat at his table. "Excuse me, young man, are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yeah."

"Just the person I wanted to see!" and the man vigorously shook Mark's hand. "Today is your lucky day!"

"My lucky day?" Mark wasn't sure what was going on.

"Today you have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Today I am going to sell you this!" At this the man pulled from his trenchcoat a golden Pokéball.

Mark wasn't impressed. "That's gold paint, mister."

"The color isn't important! It's what's in the ball that counts!"

"Which is..."

"Why, none other then the King of Karp, Magikarp!"

"Magikarp?" Mark began to reach for his PokéDex.

The man grabbed his arm. "PokéDex doesn't do this Pokémon justice! I tell you, today only you can purchase this rare and powerful water Pokémon for the all-time low price of $500, a real bargain!"

Mark thought for a moment. "If this Pokémon is so rare and powerful, why don't you just keep it for yourself?"

"Um, well, I'm not much of a trainer myself. I'm merely a salesman. Plus, you looked like a smart trainer, someone deserving of this uncommon treat! What do you say?"

"Sure. The more Pokémon the better, right?"

The man shook his hand again. "Exactly! One more Pokémon for the team!"

Mark gave the man the money, and was given the gleaming Pokéball. As the man walked away, Mark could hear him mutter something: "Third one this week."

"What was that?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Well, er, I was just thinking of what to do without this Pokémon. But i'll survive. Don't worry about me. Later," and he hurried out the door.

Mark was about to look at his new Pokémon when Nurse Joy returned. "Your Pokémon are looking great! Please come back soon!" and she handed him his Pokéballs. Oddish jumped into his arms. "Oddish odd! Oddish!"

"Good to see you too, Oddish," Mark said, thinking about his Magikarp, wondering what powerful attacks it had...


	12. Magikarp karp karp magikarp...

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Magikarp karp karp magikarp...  
> Date: Wednesday, April 21, 1999 11:38 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/MagikarpKarpKarp.html)

Mark walked cheerily to the north toward Mt Moon, golden Pokéball in hand. He was eager to see this "King of Karp" the salesman had spoken so eagerly of, but decided to wait until another battle.

He found that he didn't have to wait long. "Hey kid," the girl called from Mt Moon's entrance. "You a Pokémon trainer?"

Mark perked up. "You betcha. Want to battle?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask. Let's go!"

-

Mark and the girl were standing to the side of the path. "Ladies first."

The girl trainer giggled. "So smooth with the ladies. Oh well, I choose my new Pokémon, Geodude!" and she quickly tossed her Pokéball forward. A Geodude, similar to Brock's, bounded out and stared at Mark.

"Against your rock-type, I choose my water Pokémon, Magikarp!" With a smirk, Mark threw the golden Pokéball towards Geodude. Now he would see the true power of his new Pokémon, it was sure to be a permanent staple in his group...

...the energy materialized, and Mark saw a fish flopping around on the ground. "What's that supposed to be?"

Dexter answered his question. "Magikarp. The fish Pokémon. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak* descendants that exist today." Mark pressed the star on the stats, and a submenu popped up. "NOTE: Magikarp is devoid of any attacks other than Splash attack."

"Okay," and Mark turned toward his new Pokémon. "Use your Splash attack!" Magikarp kept flopping around on the ground, chanting: "Magikarp karp karp karp magikarp magikarp karp karp-"

The girl interrupted Magikarp's chant. "Uh, Geodude, tackle it."

"Duuude!" The Geodude hurled itself at Magikarp.

"Magikarp, dodge it!"

Magikarp kept flopping around on the ground, unaware of its attacker until the rock Pokémon impacted with it. "KAAAARP!!!" With a loud crack, Geodude pinned down the Magikarp until it fainted from fear and shock.

The girl trainer stared at the fainted Magikarp. "I feel sorry for the thing. Having to be born so weak... oh well! A win's a win! Perhaps we'll fight again!" The trainer returned her Geodude and walked back into Mt Moon.

After a few minutes of staring, Mark sprayed some Revive and returned the pitiful creature to its golden Pokéball. He had paid $500 for this? Mark had no idea that a Pokémon could be that weak.

"Oh well..." and Mark walked into Mt Moon feeling really ripped off.

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Magikarp karp karp magikarp...  
> Date: Thursday, April 22, 1999 6:03 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/MagikarpKarpKarpMagikarp2.html)

Breathing heavily, Ebony zipped along the path, her Beedrill buzzing along behind her. "Come on," she said between pants, "We gotta catch up to Mark and Oddish!" Sting nodded, wings a blur. A boy Jr.Trainer stepped casually out from behind a tree. "I see you have a Beedrill." Ebony skidded to a stop. "Yeah. What do you got?" The Jr.Trainer smiled and threw a Pokeball. A little red lizard appeared.

Ebony pointed her Pokedex at the strange creature. It responded, "Charmander. A Fire Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is siad to spout from the tip of it's tail."

Ebony scowled. "Gee, that tells me a lot. Stupid Pokedex." She put it away. "Prince, go!" The Paras appeared.

Jr.Trainer yelled, "Charmander, Ember!" With a chirp of "Char!", the orange Pokeman breathed a blaze of fire onto the rather slow Paras. Ebony screamed, "Prince! Quick, get up and use Leech Life!" Paras stumbled around a bit, then sat up and glowed. The Charmander started glowing too, and slumped foward as it's energy seeped out of it's body. Prince sat up straighter as it was revitalized. The Jr.Trainer snarled, "Charmander, Scratch!" Charmander lunged towards Prince, but  
the Paras was learning fast. He leapt to the side, and Charmander missed. The Jr.Trainer recalled Charmander and shouted, "Charmeleon, go!" A larger and fiercer looking Fire Pokemon emerged. Ebony and Prince both sweatdropped.

"Stupid kid." Ebony grumbled as she trudged back to Pewter City. She'd forgotten to replenish her supply of Potions. "Now we'll have to travel twice as fast tomorrow." She said to the also grumpy Sting. He buzzed unhappily, and the pair made their way back to the City of Stone.


	13. Trouble At Mt Moon

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Trouble At Mt Moon  
> Date: Thursday, April 22, 1999 11:47 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/TroubleAtMtMoon.html)

Mark felt like a complete moron as he ventured into the twisting caves of Mt Moon. For $500, he got Magikarp, which was undeserving of the crown it wore. What a useless Pokémon! Its Splash attack could hardly be classified as an attack at all. All it did was flop around on the ground!

Mark's thoughts were interrupted by a strange humming sound up ahead. "Oddish, let's check it out!" and his loyal grass Pokémon followed, aslo eager to see what had made the commotion.

When they reached the source, Mark noticed a small hole, which he was luckily able to crawl through. Oddish trodded in behind him.

"Can't see a thing in here. A fire Pokémon would be useful about now," Mark muttered, still concentrating on the Magikarp.

But Mark and Oddish still found their way through, and eventually found themselves in a large underground cavern. In the center, Mark could clearly see several moving objects, but couldn't identify them from so far away. "Oddish," he whispered. "Let's get a closer look."

Mark and his Pokémon crawled down to a small overhang, and by now they could point out about 20 specimens.

"What are those things?" and Mark pointed his PokéDex at the group, after turning the sound off. "Nidoran male. Nidoran female. Ekans. Grimer." Rather than spending precious time reading all their stats, Mark pressed the cross-reference button. "All of these are Poison-type Pokémon. None of these are known to appear in numerous numbers in this area."

"What are they all doing here?" Mark wondered. Then he saw. All of them were gathered around an injured Pokémon, previously concealed to Dexter. "Zubat. These bat Pokémon form colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets." The Poison Pokémon were trying to heal the injured creature!

"Good effort, but I'm gonna take it from here," and Mark pushed himself up from behind the rock.

All the Pokémon turned and stared at him for only a moment, then attacked.

"Oddish! Help!"

Oddish did a jump kick at the Ekans, knocking it into the others.

"Oddish, use your Acid attack! Drive them away from the Zubat!"

"Oddish!" the plucky Pokémon shot blobs of acid at the enemies, forcing them to keep their distances as Mark raced at the Zubat.

Suddenly, Grimer used his Sludge attack on Oddish, covering his eyes with a black sticky substance.

"Oddish, no!" Mark cried out, but before he could reach him, a few Nidoran males rushed inbetween him and his Pokémon.

"Back off Nidoran! Go, Kakuna!" Mark tossed his Pokéball straight at the Nidoran, and Kakuna burst out.

"Kakuna, Poison Sting, now!"

Kakuna remained in his original position.

Dexter spoke up. "Kakuna's only attack is to Harden its body to prevent attackers from causing harm."

Mark groaned. His Pokémon seemed to cause new surprises at the worst times. "Okay, Kakuna, Harden and throw yourself at Nidoran!"

Kakuna winked to show its acknowledgement. It glowed briefly, then dove straight at the little Pokémon before they had time to react. With a loud crack, the Nidoran were knocked senseless.

Before Mark had time to celebrate, about 10 Nidoran females rushed in and attacked Kakuna, beating it senseless.

"Kakuna return! Go, Spearow!"

"Speeearow!" the bird shrieked as it flew over to Oddish and grabbed him with its talons.

"Good job Spearow," Mark yelled as Spearow brought Oddish back to his side. "Use your Peck attack!"

"Speeeearow!!!" Spearow zipped around the room, stabbing the enemies with its razor-sharp beak. Soon the Poison Pokémon were dropping like flies.

Then, Spearow was knocked from the air, landing right at Mark's feet, twitching.

"What the...?"

Flapping its wings silently, the Golbat swooped in, shrieking. Before Mark could identify it, Ekans jumped in and snatched his PokéDex.

Turning slowly, Mark found that he was surrounded. Golbat hovered above, waiting for the opportune moment to swoop in.

"Where's Ebony when you need her?"

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Trouble At Mt Moon  
> Date: Friday, April 23, 1999 5:12 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/TroubleAtMtMoon2.html)

"Right here!" Ebony appeared from the small entrance, looking rather worse for the wear. She had leaves tangled in her hair and dirt smeared on her face. "Go! Sting!" A roughed-up looking Beedrill buzzed out from behind her. "Take care of those Poison Pokemon!" Although tired, Sting attacked the remaining Pokemon furiously. Ebony made her way through to Mark.

"Geez! What happened to you?" He said, eyeing her.

Ebony responded tartly, "Right now that should be the least of your concerns."

He nodded sheepishly. "Right."

They were interrupted by the sound of Sting falling to the cavern floor. "Sting!" Ebony screamed, recalling the fallen Pokemon. The Golbat that had finished off Ebony's Beedrill screeched and flapped around the ceiling, preparing to make a dive at Mark, Oddish, and Ebony. Oddish hid behind Mark's leg, frightened. Mark groaned. "Oh great, I don't have any more Pokemon to use, and neither do you!" Ebony shook her head. "While I was trying to catch up with you, I caught another Pokemon...go Faerie!" Mark watched eagerly as the Pokemon materialized. It was a Clefairy!

"Faerie, sing it to sleep, and fast!" Swaying slowly, Faerie begain singing sweetly. The Golbat started to dive. Faerie sang louder, and the Golbat's eyelids drooped slowly...it was almost ontop of the group when it fell to the ground, asleep.

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Bat-sicles, anyone?  
> Date: Friday, April 23, 1999 11:16 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/Bat-siclesAnyone.html)

Mark sighed with relief. "Where have you been?"

Ebony glared at Mark. "Trying to catch up with you! You're not the easiest of people to track down."

"Sorry," Mark blushed. He then remembered the matter at hand. "There was an injured Zubat," and he scanned the room for a moment until he found it. "There!"

The two young Pokémon trainers dashed over to the fainted Pokémon, Oddish and Sting close behind.  
Mark ran ahead and scooped it up. "You're gonna be okay... Whoa!"

Ebony asked, "What is it?"

"Look for yourself!"

The pitiful creature was frozen solid. From wingtip to wingtip, every inch of it was chilled to the bone.

Ebony was shocked. "How on earth did this happen?" Oddish was confused as well. "Oddish?"

Mark wasn't too clued in either. "I've never heard of anything like this before, at least not in this area. What will we do? I don't have any Freeze Heal!"

"I never thought we would need Freeze Heal in an area like this," Ebony chimed in.

"Here," and Mark took off his jacket and wrapped it around the frozen Pokémon. "This'll keep you warm until we get you to a Pokémon Center. They'll know what to do."

"Good idea. We'll just continue to the other side of Mt Moon," Ebony said, and she grabbed Mark by the arm. "Now let's go!"


	14. Where Are We?

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Where Are We?  
> Date: Monday, April 26, 1999 12:07 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/WhereAreWe.html)

Mark and Ebony rushed through the twisting tunnels of Mt Moon, trying to help the frozen Zubat.

"How much farther is it?" Ebony pleaded.

Mark pulled out the map. "It's still a long ways to go. Turn left here," Mark pointed at a fork in the road.

Oddish was enjoying the bumpy ride inside Mark's backpack. "Oddish!"

-

A few minutes later, the group encountered a fork in the road. Mark yelled, "Turn right here!"

-

A few minutes later, they encountered a familiar fork in the road. "Turn left he-"

Ebony grabbed his shoulder. "I think we're lost Mark."

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of them. "Peekaboo!"

"AAAAH!""AAAAH!""ODDD!"

Mark grabbed the boy by the collar. "What's the big idea?"

The young trainer brushed him off. "I just wanted to have a battle."

Ebony stepped up. "We're in a big hurry here. We don't have time."

"Well, that's too bad," and the boy grinned. "Because I'm the only one who knows the way through here, and I'll only tell you if you battle me."

Mark shrugged. "Looks like we don't have a choice. I accept your challenge!"

-

"Let's do it, Oddish!" Mark's Oddish leapt from his backpack, eager to defeat whatever the trainer sent out.

"Not bad. But it won't do anything to... Growlithe, go!" The trainer threw his Pokéball through the poorly-lit cavern. A flash of light momentarily brightened the room, and Growlithe barked with happiness.

"Growlithe, huh?" and Dexter answered, "Growlithe. This puppy Pokémon is very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space."

"Okay Oddish, Acid attack, now!" Oddish spit a blob of acid toward the canine.

"Growlithe, Ember attack!" Growlithe faced the approaching blob, and breathed a small fireball,  
engulfing and disintegrating the Acid.

Mark began to perspirate. He hadn't realized this was a fire Pokémon. "Oddish, Absorb it!"

"Growlithe, Bite attack." The trainer was becoming calmer in his arrogance. As Growlithe got ready to Bite, a small blip of energy shot from the Puppy to Oddish. Although not too effective, Oddish's experience still made it a devastating attack. But Growlithe shook it off, and leapt at Oddish.

"Oddish, use your Petal Dence!"

The other trainer stood in confusion. "Petal Dance?"

Oddish shot tiny petals into the air from its leaves, and they fell down slowly. When they touched him, he began glowing, and suddenly jumped straight at Growlithe. With a loud bang, Oddish smashed Growlithe into the back wall of the cave, rendering it unconscious.

"Yea Oddish!" and Mark ran over and hugged his Pokémon.

The trainer simply shrugged. "I fought well, I have no regrets. Go left, then right, and you'll find a big sign with a map on it. You can't miss it!"

"Thanks!" Ebony said, and the duo continued on their journey...

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Where Are We?  
> Date: Tuesday, April 27, 1999 3:05 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/WhereAreWe2.html)

"Left, then right, left, then right..." Ebony chanted over and over in her mind, willing herself not to forget. Remembering something, she turned to Oddish and Mark. "Hey, you guys fought really well. I mean, a grass against fire, and the grass winning...that's really amazing." Mark grinned, and Oddish blushed, or at least as close to blushing as it could get. "Thanks, I-hey! There's the sign!"

The group hurried over to the map. It showed the route to Pewter City. "We're almost there." Mark confirmed, after observing the map for a moment. He was right. They had about half a mile to go until they were at Pewter City. "Let's get going then. I still have to heal Sting." Ebony reminded him. The duo took off, racing towards the City of Stone....


	15. Back In Pewter

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Back In Pewter  
> Date: Tuesday, April 27, 1999 10:06 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9904/BackInPewter.html)

After a few more minutes of running, the duo finally reached Pewter City. Ebony wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. "It's about time we got here."

"Yeah," Mark agreed, too tired to be very talkative.

"Well, let's go heal our Pokémon, then get going."

"Yeah," and Mark and Ebony headed to the Pokémon Center.

-

"What have you done to this Zubat?" Nurse Joy was in a state of panic when she saw the frozen Pokémon.

Mark ran forward. "We found it in Mt Moon."

"Well, give it here!" and Joy snatched the pitiful creature from Mark's arms. "I'll see what we can do, but we're not prepared for the treatment it needs. Chansey?"

"Chan-sey." Two Chansey rushed forward with a gurney, and set the Zubat on top.

"Do either of you have a fire Pokémon?"

Mark and Ebony both shook their heads.

"Well, you've got to get one right away! It's the only way to melt this ice quickly. We'll do what we can, but you need to get a fire Pokémon."

Ebony stepped up. "We'll see what we can do, Nurse Joy."

-

"'We'll see what we can do' she says!" Mark imitated Ebony as they ran in no particular direction.

"It's our duty to help that little Pokémon!"

"I couldn't agree more, but there aren't any fire Pokémon for miles!"

"Maybe there are some trainers around here with fire Pokémon. We've got to at least try."

Just then, a familiar-looking boy stepped through the shrubs. "Remember me?"

Mark stared at him. "No."

Ebony hit Mark on the head. "He's talking to me. You're the trainer I fought two days ago, aren't you?"

"Yep." The boy stood tall and proud. "It was a memorable victory, wasn't it?"

"Didn't you have a Charmander?"

"And a Charmeleon. Yes, fire is my specialty. With great skill and expertise, I..."

Mark interrupted. "We need to borrow one of your Fire Pokémon right now."

The boy backed up a step. "Are you guys from Team Rocket or something?"

"No! There's a frozen Pokémon back at the center, and we need a fire Pokémon to melt the ice!"

The boy's face changed from fear to concern. "Well why didn't you say so?

Let's go!" and the three raced back to the center...

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Back In Pewter  
> Date: Saturday, May 01, 1999 6:36 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9905/BackInPewter.html)

Nurse Joy paced anxiously. Where were those kids? She looked up quickly as the door slammed open. Three children stood there, the two from before and another.

"Nurse Joy," Mark gasped, "We got a Fire Pokemon." She grabbed all three kids by the arms and dragged them into the ER. The Zubat was sitting on a bed, still in a lump of ice.

"Quick, use your Charmeleon!" Ebony urged the boy. He nodded, drawing out a Pokeball. The reddish Pokemon appeared, looking around obediently. "Charmeleon, Ember!" With a cry of "Char!", the boy's Charmeleon let loose a strong burst of flames. "Come on...." Ebony murmured with clenched fists.

The Zubat's frozen form began melting. A puddle of lukewarm water appeared as the Pokemon stretched out his wings. With a little screech, it flew around the room. Nurse Joy gave a sigh of relief. "It worked! Thank goodness!" Ebony and Mark nodded happily, and turned to the boy....he was gone.

"I don't understand it, Mark! I just don't! Why would he run off like that!" Ebony said as they sat outside the Pokemon Center door. Mark shrugged. "I dunno. All we were going to do was thank him, for saving Zubat." Mark rubbed the Zubat perched on his shoulder, and it squeaked. Ebony grinned. "That Zubat is totally devoted to you." Mark smiled. "And you too." She grinned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Whatever. So, wanna try our luck against the Gym Leader here?"


	16. Psyduck's True Power

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Psyduck's True Power  
> Date: Tuesday, May 04, 1999 12:21 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9905/Psyduck'sTruePower.html)

Mark looked at Ebony. "Let's go get some badges."

Ebony looked back. "You're on!"

-

The trainer duo stepped inside the gym, Oddish and Sting close behind. The doors slammed shut behind them. It was eerily dark.

"It's been awhile since I had a challenger," a voice sounded from the front of the room. "And now I have two!"

Mark stepped up. "My name is Mark, and this is my friend Ebony. We've come to challenge you for the Cascade Badge."

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and the group could clearly see a large swimming pool in the center of the room. On the other end stood Misty.

"Very well, but be prepared for disappointment."

Just then, Ebony pointed at Misty's backpack, lying on the floor behind her. "What's that?" As Mark looked, he could see the pack rustling with movement.

A head popped out of the bag. "Toge-toge-togepi!"

Mark stared in awe. "What is that?"

"That is my Togepi," Misty beamed. "And if you think you can find another, you're sadly mistaken." Misty picked up the Togepi and cradled it in her arms. "This is the only known Togepi today."

"Pppppi! Toge-togepi!"

"Wow. You certainly are lucky to have such a rare Pokémon," Mark admired.

"Well, yeah, but... oh yeah, the battle."

Mark blushed. "Sorry."

-

"Two Pokémon, if you please." Misty and Mark stood on opposite ends of the pool. Ebony was playing with Togepi in the corner.

"Suits me fine. Go Zubat!" Mark hurled the Pokéball on a platform in the pool. Zubat came screeching out.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty tossed her ball into the water. When it hit the bottom, it opened up, spewing out the Staryu.

"Okay Zubat, start out with Supersonic!"

Zubat hovered in the air, and began letting out a high pitch. The Supersonic waves filled the room.

Misty was undaunted. "Staryu, Bubblebeam!"

The Starshape Pokémon wavered in confusion, then shook it off. It then immediately shot a burst of bubbles at Zubat. Although fast, the bat couldn't dodge the attack, and was blasted into the water.

"Zubat, get out of the water!" Mark pleaded, but it was too late. Zubat was so wet that it couldn't lift itself out of the pool, making it an easy target for Staryu.

Misty was growing more excited. "All right Staryu, Double-Edge, now!"

Zubat turned just as Staryu spun through the air and smacked right into it.

"Zubat, return!" Mark thought for a moment. "Go, Oddish!"

Oddish was playing a game with Ebony and Togepi. "Oddish!" The Grass Pokémon turned, then remembered its duties. It immediately leapt onto the platform. "Oddish oddish!"

"Okay, Oddish, Absorb!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu blasted its cannons at Oddish. Though blown back from the sheer force, Oddish pulled himself together, and shot his energy bubble at the Water Pokémon. The ball sucked energy from Staryu, then transported it back to Oddish, healing it. The Staryu wavered, then fainted.

"Come back, Staryu!" Misty returned her fainted Pokémon. "Go Starmie!"

But just as Misty was about to throw her ball, a burst of energy shot from her backpack. "Psy?"

Misty screamed. "Psyduck? You're not Starmie!"

The Psyduck looked at her in confusion. "Psy? Duck?"

"Oh, just go ahead."

Mark stood for a moment, then grinned. Psyduck was a fairly weak Pokémon, so he could win this one pretty easily. "Oddish, Acid attack!"

A blob of Acid shot from Oddish's leaves, and landed directly on Psyduck's head. The Pokémon began to moan.

Misty grinned. "Psyduck's headache is getting bigger."

"Headache?" Mark questioned. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

"See for yourself."

"Huh?" Mark turned just in time to see Psyduck's eyes glow a deep blue. With a "Psy!" he threw Oddish across the room without lifting a finger. Oddish groaned, then didn't get up.

"Oddish!" Mark ran and embraced his Pokémon. "How did you do that?"

Ebony then stood up. "Psyduck's hidden power. Even though he looks dumb, he can use powerful psychic attacks."

Misty chimed in. "Unfortunately, it only works when this dopey duck gets a headache. Better luck next time, kid." She then turned towards Ebony. "You wanna go for the badge too?"


	17. Renewed Friendship

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Renewed Friendship  
> Date: Sunday, May 09, 1999 11:28 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9905/RenewedFriendship.html)

Just as Ebony was about to accept Misty's challenge, Mark pointed out: "Wait. What about the others?"

Misty looked in the back, and saw the denziens of trainers waiting for a turn.

"Well, I guess we can wait a bit," Ebony shrugged.

"While we wait," Mark said, "let's go get some supplies."

-

Mark was daydreaming as they walked to the PokéMart. "Do you think we'll ever be able to catch a Togepi?"

"Not until Gold and Silver versions come out," said Ebony.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's get those supplies."

-

"You know," Ebony said to Mark as they exited the mart, "you could really use some practice if you want to beat Misty next time."

Mark stared at her. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is we should find some trainers to fight."

"Well, I can see one right in front of me. You want to battle?"

Ebony grinned. "I meant a battle you could win."

"Them's fightin' words. Let's go!"

-

The two trainers backed up a few feet to give room for their Pokémon. "I think that three Pokémon will be fine," suggested Ebony.

"Whatever works. Go, Spearow!" He tossed the ball, and his Spearow shot out.

"All right, Fairy, let's go!" and Ebony's Clefairy burst from its Pokéball.

"Fancy nicknames won't help you. Spearow, Leer attack!"

"I'll show you! Fairy, Pound it!"

Spearow's eyes glowed a bright yellow, lowering Fairy's defense. Fairy then fought back, its small fist connecting with Spearow's head.

"Hang in there, Spearow. Peck it, now!" Spearow dove right at the frightened Clefairy.

"Fairy, Sing to it!" Ebony yelled.

Clefairy breathed in heavily, then began to sing its song. "Faaairy clefair, clefaaairy fair, fairy fairy clefaaaaaairyyyyyy..."

Spearow was snoring on the ground before the song was over.

Mark nodded. "Impressive. Return, Spearow! Go Kakuna!" The Bug Pokémon emerged, a look of fiercness in its eye.

"Okay Kakuna, just like at Mt Moon. Throw and Harden!"

Kakuna glowed, then burst from the ground. Not anticipating the attack, Fairy was completely unprepared, and was knocked unconscious.

"Come back, Fairy! Let's go, Prince!" Paras leapt out, clenching its jaws. "Kakuna, Harden!"

"Prince, Stun Spore!"

Tiny spores burst from Prince's mouth, paralyzing the helpless Kakuna. It tried to Harden, but was fully paralyzed, and fell on its side.

"Aah! Return, Kakuna!" Mark turned toward Oddish. "You're my last hope, Oddish. Do your best!" Oddish nodded. "Oddish odd!"

Ebony called back her Paras. "You can do it Sting!" Her Beedrill buzzed in anticipation.

The two Pokémon stared at each other fiercely, waiting for their commands.

"Odd!"

"Beeee..."

But then Ebony stopped. "Mark, what are we doing this for?"

Mark paused. "To kill time, I guess."

"But why battle each other? We're both good friends, right?"

"Well yeah. I couldn't imagine doing any of this without you."

"Then let's make an agreement," and Ebony stepped toward him with arm outstretched. "No more battles between us."

Mark thought for a moment, then reached out his hand and shook. "Deal."

> From: Karana  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Renewed Friendship  
> Date: Tuesday, May 11, 1999 4:31 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9905/RenewedFriendship2.html)

To the surprise of all, Sting gave a loud buzz of relief and patted Oddish on the head with one of his...needle-thingies. Oddish smiled and shook its crop of leaves. "Oddish odd!"

"After that little...er...practice match, I think it'd be a good idea to heal our Pokemon." Mark suggested. Ebony nodded, remembering Fairy and Prince. "Yeah." The pair walked to the Pokemon Center, trailed by Sting and Oddish.

Nurse Joy had been tending to a Poisoned Pidgey when she heard the Pokemon Center door creak open. Two kids walked to the counter, each holding two Pokeballs. "May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, recalling the healed Pidgey. Um, yeah, our Pokemon get a little...beat up before, can you heal them?" Ebony said. "Of course!" Nurse Joy replied in her usual cheerful way, taking the Pokeballs from them.

Ebony and Mark sat in the waiting room, throughly bored. Ebony had read each magazine, and Mark just kept his eyes locked on the little electronic red sign hanging above the doors. Ebony cleared her throat to break the silence. "So...what do you want to talk about?"


	18. Cascade Badge: Round Two

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Cascade Badge: Round Two  
> Date: Thursday, May 20, 1999 12:56 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9905/CascadeBadgeRoundTwo.html)

"Do you think it's okay to battle Misty now?" Ebony asked. She and Mark were lying under a tree resting. Since their battle, nothing had really happened. "We've waited for a while now."

Mark sat up. "There's got to be a spot open by now!"

"Well, let's go give it another try."

-

"Misty, I challenge you again!"

The gym leader sat up and turned toward him. "You again, huh?"

Mark grimaced. "That's right. And this time, prepare for defeat!"

"I suppose you've raised your Pokémon a bit?"

"Well, not exactly..."

Misty laughed. "Here's a good tip, kid: if you lose a battle, you don't go back into it under the same conditions. Otherwise, it has the same outcome."

"That victory of yours was a fluke, and it won't happen again!"

"We'll see."

-

"How about three Pokémon today?" Misty and Mark stood in their respective locations on opposite sides of the water arena.

"Suit yourself. Go, Kakuna!"

"Go, Goldeen!"

The trainer and gym leader threw their Pokéballs, one landing in the water, the other on a platform, and let out their contents.

"Goldeen, Peck it!"

"Kakuna, Harden!"

Kakuna glowed briefly, raising its defense. Misty's Pokémon charged through the water, its horn impacting with the hardened insect, both creatures reeling from the blow.

"Again, Kakuna!"

Misty smirked. "You'll never win this battle. Goldeen, Water Gun!"

Goldeen dove back into the water. Its head emerged, then spat a steady stream of water at the Kakuna as it Hardened once again. The attack splashed harmlessly against Kakuna's shell.

"Goldeen, Peck it again!"

Mark gestured casually at Kakuna. "Just like before."

For several minutes, Goldeen attacked ruthlessly, while Kakuna sat in its original position, absorbing the attacks as if they were nonexistant. Finally, Goldeen collapsed, unable to make another pass.

The gym leader's eyes bulged. "How... Goldeen, return!"

"Good job, Kakuna," Mark beamed.

"This battle isn't over yet, kid! Go, Staryu!" The Starshape Pokémon spun through the air, knocking Kakuna into Mark's arms. "Hya!"

"Return, Kakuna! Go, Spearow!" Without looking, Mark reached in his backpack and threw the Pokéball. As it sailed across the room, he noticed a gold tint to it. "NOOOO!"

"Magikarp karp karp magikarpkarp magikarp magikarp karp karpmagikarp..."

Ebony looked up at the arena. "Where'd you get a Magikarp?"

Mark's head dropped. "Don't ask, it's just too painful."

Misty was smiling. "And if you send it back now, you'll be left with one Pokémon."

"Fine. Magikarp, Splash attack!"

"Magikarp karp karp magikarpkarp karpmagikarp karp karp..."

"Aargh! Don't you have any other attacks?" Mark was going crazy with rage. Dexter then chimed in. "Magikarp's only initial attack is Splash. However, at level 15, it learns the Tackle attack."

"Okay, Magikarp, Tackle it!"

"Magikarp karp karpmagikarp magi karpkarpkarp..."

Dexter paused for a moment. "This Magikarp has not yet reached level 15."

"Now he tells me."

Misty got up. "Enough of this. Staryu, show it how to Tackle!"

"Hya!" The Staryu burst from the water and flew straight at Magikarp, still flopping around on the ground. Even if it was Magikarp, Mark couldn't stand to see it get hurt. "Come back, Magikarp! Oddish, I choose you!"

Oddish, who had been resting next to Ebony, jumped up and ran to the platform. "Oddish oddish odd!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

"Okay, Oddish, Acid attack!"

Before Staryu could jump in the water to charge itself, Oddish shot its blob of Acid, which landed right on its jewel, blinding it.

"Now, Absorb it!" Staryu was a sitting duck, and Oddish's Absorbtion knocked it out with no  
trouble.

"Your Oddish is strong," Misty agreed. "But Starmie can take care of it! Go!"

Oddish and Starmie stood a few feet apart, glaring at each other, awaiting their commands.

Mark started to sweat. He knew Oddish was strong, but could it finish this battle? It would have to, he was counting on it. There was no room for defeat.

Misty gave the first command. "Starmie, Agility!"

"Oddish, Absorb!"

The evolved Staryu's crystal glowed, and it began zipping around the room. Oddish tried to Absorb it, but it was getting faster and faster, and all his attacks missed.

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

Starmie dived to the bottom of the pool. Suddenly, huge geysers shot from the water, dousing the grass Pokémon. When the water seceded, Oddish had a margin of its health remaining.

But Mark had an idea. "Oddish, Sleep Powder!"

His Pokémon nodded, and took in a deep breath. When it exhaled, it released small spores that wafted gently toward the Starmie. Though it tried to escape, it was quickly caught up in the cloud, and drooped down, snoring.

Mark and Oddish both leapt off of the ground. "Yes! Victory!"

Misty nodded with agreement. "Not bad at all. You more then deserve this badge." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Cascade badge, then flipped it like a coin into Mark's palm.

Mark pinned it to his jacket pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."


	19. Words of Discouragement

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Words of Discouragement  
> Date: Thursday, June 03, 1999 11:26 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/WordsOfDiscouragement.html)

"You go ahead and battle," Mark said as Ebony was accepting Misty's challenge. "I'm going to the Pokécenter."

Ebony winked. "Come back soon."

-

Nurse Joy carefully took the tray of Pokéballs and Oddish from Mark. "Your Pokémon will be in shape in no time. Feel free to check out our PC in the corner."

"What would I use that for?" Although he had studied for a long time about Pokémon, Mark wasn't very experienced with the aspects of a trainer's life, and was constantly learning new things.

"The PC is for all of your transactions. You can deposit your excess Pokémon, hold any extra items, or contact Professor Oak. You can also surf the Internet, all free of charge."

"Wow, thanks," and he wandered over to the computer.

As he booted up the PC, a window appeared asking for his name. He typed in "Mark", and a menu popped up. He double-clicked on "Pokénet" and logged on.

> <>NEWSFLASH<> Murderer on rampage!

Mark didn't feel like reading the news, so he went to the next one:

> <>How to catch PokéGods!<>
> 
> <>HM06<>
> 
> <>Catch Yoshi!<>

"Where did these stupid rumors come from?" he murmured as he scanned through the junk posts. Why are there always so many advertisements?

> <>Do you believe in Goddish?<>

"I'm not the religious type."

Suddenly he heard a chime. "YOU'VE GOT MAIL."

Mark clicked the cursor on the e-mail.

> To: Mark;  
> From: ProfOak@Pallet.com;  
>   
> "Hello MARK. This is Professor Oak. Just checking up on your progress. By now you probably have caught about 20 Pokémon, I would think, and have probably earned a few badges. Just thought I'd send these few words of encouragement. Good luck, and happy hunting!"

Mark groaned. This e-mail was anything but encouraging. He only had 5 Pokémon, and 2 badges. If this was meant to help him out, it was failing miserably.

Then, the screen blacked out for about 8 seconds, and a message popped up:

> WILD MISSINGNO. APPEARED!

Then the computer shut down.

"What was that?" he wondered.

Nurse Joy looked at the PC, then sighed. "We caught the Missingno. virus again! I'm sorry."

"No problem, I was leaving anyway."

"Well, your Pokémon are fighting fit!" She gave him his Pokémon back, and he tossed the balls into his pack.

"Thanks!" he waved goodbye as he headed back to the Cerulean Gym to meet Ebony.


	20. Eevee

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Eevee  
> Date: Friday, June 04, 1999 11:02 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/Eevee.html)

As Mark walked back to the Cerulean City gym to see how Ebony was doing, someone jumped out of the bushes and dragged him in.

"Please, don't be frightened."

"Frightened? Oh, you just jumped me and dragged me into the bushes, why SHOULD I be frightened?!?"

"Forgive me, but I had to talk to you."

Mark had calmed down by now. "What's going on?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball.

"No way," Mark pushed the ball from his face. "I've had bad luck with purchasing Pokémon."

"I'm not selling it to you, I want you to have it."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's an amazing little creature called an Eevee. I've been raising it for years, and I want you to have it."

"Why me? I don't even know you."

"I assumed that you were a Pokémon trainer when I saw you walk out of the Pokécenter. I need someone to keep it safe for me."

"How come?"

"Well, there's that crazed Dreadite wandering around. Seems that he killed an Eevee and a trainer, so I figured that someone should watch it for me."

Mark shook his head. "One, I don't feel like being hunted down because of a Pokémon that isn't mine. Second, I'm not a very experienced trainer. How can you trust me with this?"

The man grabbed his arm and put the Pokéball in his hand. "Just take care of my Eevee for me," and he stepped out the other side to areas unknown.

Mark examined the Pokéball, then sighed. "I din't realize how few Pokémon I would actually catch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Ebony, but I really want to write more often. Oh well, now that Jamie has gone solo...
> 
> \- Mario


	21. Mark's return from the grave (not really)

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Mark's return from the grave (not really)  
> Date: Monday, Jun 28, 1999  
> From the [AGNP Google Groups archive](https://groups.google.com/g/alt.games.nintendo.pokemon/c/jXaFl8faRPQ/m/LjU1kIasW9oJ)

Mark waited for Ebony.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

-

Finally, he could take it no longer. "That's it! Let's go, Oddish!"

"Oddish oddish odd?"

"If she's going to take so long in there, we're leaving!" Mark packed up his belongings, left a note for Ebony (in case she ever finished up her battle with Misty), and headed towards Vermillion City.

-

After awhile, Mark got tired of walking and decided to rest. He let his Pokémon out of their confinements so they could get a drink from the river.

"Boy, am I bored," he murmured.

"Oddish," his Oddish agreed. The others all agreed about how boring the situation was.

"I defenitely thought that being a Pokémon trainer would be much more  
exciting than this."

As if in response to Mark's boredom, a trainer ran down the path and challenged him to a battle.

"Sure I wanna battle!"

-

"Lickitung, Stomp attack!" Mark's Spearow was smashed to the ground with Lickitung's powerful attack.

"Spearow, return!" It didn't look good. Mark was in the middle of a three-on-three battle, and he'd already gone through Zubat and Spearow, while the female opponent only wasted one.

"I know, go Kakuna!"

When Mark hurled the Pokéball, instead of the Kakuna he'd expected, Beedrill came buzzing out.

"Beedrill! You must've evolved after your battle with Misty!"

"Lickitung, Wrap attack!" the trainer yelled, eager to finish the battle.

"Beedrill, Twinneedle, now!"

As Lickitung's tongue stretched toward its flying target, Beedrill charged straight at it with its stingers. Upon impact, the giant tongue was pumped full of poison, and Lickitung quickly fainted.

"Wanna play tough, huh? Go Lapras!"

The 8-foot tall water Pokémon's shadow loomed above Beedrill.

"Ouch time."

-

"Your Pokémon will be out of intensive care in a few hours, Mark," said the always-too-chipper Nurse Joy.

"Thanks. I'll go grab a bite to eat."

As Mark entered the diner across the street, he was totally disappointed by his defeat. One thing that he defenitely needed was practice if he expected to win any more battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good to write for Mark again. If anyone wants to join, please say so.
> 
> \- Mario


	22. Saffron, City of Boredom

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Saffon, City of Boredom  
> Date: Wednesday, June 30, 1999 9:59 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/SaffonCityOfBoredom.html)

Once his Pokémon were out of the ER, Mark walked down to Saffron City. With any luck, he thought, there won't be any trainers on the way this time.

Getting a bit lonely, Mark sent out all his Pokémon (excluding Magikarp, he shuddered) to walk / fly alongside him.

"Well, I'm not doing too bad for a new trainer," he said. "I've got six-" then he thought for a second, "-five Pokémon and one Magikarp, and two badges. I may need some more practice, but otherwise I'm off to a good start."

-

Once he reached Saffron, he found a cheap motel and slept. At the moment, he didn't exactly feel like battling Sabrina, the gym leader, or any of the other trainers in this town. There would be time for that after his nap...

-

RIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!! Mark sprung up to the sound of the telephone.

"Hello?"

"This is your wakeup call, sir," said the cheery voice of the desk clerk.

"I didn't request any wakeup call," he replied groggily.

"Isn't this room 26C?"

"No, this is not room 26C," he said with a noticable sarcastic tone.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir! Perhaps you should get back to sleep," and the clerk hung up before he could complain to her.

Mark looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out. Who would want a wakeup call this early? he thought. Oh well, I won't be getting back to sleep tonight. He laid in his bed wide awake, affirming his theory.

-

Once the sun came up, Mark paid his bill and left the roach-ridden motel to challenge the gym leader.

> From: San Bar  
> Subject: Re:[PW!] Saffon, City of Boredom  
> Date: Thursday, July 01, 1999 12:55 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/SaffonCityOfBoredom2.html)

As Mark was walking through the street towards Saffron's Gym, A man in a dark suit sitting by a tree looked at him. Mark noticed and looked back, somewhat umcomfortable but tried not to pay attention and continued walking.

The young man smiled as he stood up and walked towards Mark.

 _Oh no.....Another Trainer, what else can I ask for??_ thought Mark as he reached for his Pokéball.

"Good Morning, young lad.....I am T.Rex....who are you??" T.Rex asked with a malevolent smile.

"I'm Mark, pleased to meet you"

"Well, Mark.... you are heading to the Gym right??" The smile disappeared, now a hatred face stared at Mark.

"Yes...what do you want,eh?? A battle??" Mark took out his Pokéball, showing courage.

"Oh no.....You misunderstood me. In fact I am here to help you"

"Help me??" Mark was surprised.

"Well yes, there's nothing bad about that....Let me guide you to the Gym"

T.Rex and Mark started walking. Mark was somewhat confused and keep thinking about this untill they were in front of the Gym.

"Well, as you may know, Sabrina is the Gym Leader here, come.....Let me see what you can do" T.Rex then invited Mark to come in.

 _What the heck is happening here??_ Mark is now quite confused.

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Saffon, City of Boredom (part II)  
> Date: Thursday, July 01, 1999 6:18 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/SaffonCityOfBoredom3.html)

Oh well, he thought as they approached one of the psychics. I could certainly use the help.

"I suppose you have come to challenge the great Sabrina?" said the psychic.

"You don't need psychic powers to figure that one out," said T. Rex. "But you will need psychic power to defeat Sabrina. Especially with the Pokémon you currently are using," and he gestured at Oddish. "Even a rookie knows a poison Pokémon's weakness against a psychic type."

Mark was getting pretty angry by now. Even if he was a rookie, he had taken time to raise it, and it had beat two gym leaders. "I'll use whatever Pokémon I want! Now take me to Sabrina!"

"Hey, rules are rules, I'm just trying to help," and he led them to the gym leader.

> From: San Bar  
> Subject: Re:[PW!] Saffon, City of Boredom  
> Date: Friday, July 02, 1999 4:14 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/SaffonCityOfBoredom4.html)

They followed the Psychic. T.Rex seemed quite nervous, looking everywhere while Mark seemed selfconfident. Then they saw a Guru, just sitting there, singing and meditating. T.Rex looked at his face, it looked so familiar to him.

Suddenly the Guru opened his eyes, to his surprise he looked at the man in the dark suit. He stood up and began whispering strange sounds. The Guru looked so nervous and scared, he must have recognized T.Rex. The Psychic noticed and stared at the Guru.

 _Oh...oh, I better get that guy out of here_ T.Rex thought as he approached the Guru. It was sure that the Psychic and the Guru held a mental link between them, the Psychic should know about T.Rex by now. The Psychic looked back to T.Rex quite surprised and stepped back.

Mark was confused, he didn't know what was going on. "Hey....do you know that...."

He was suddenly interrupted by a flash, and standing in front of the Guru there was a Slowpoke. "You will be sorry about that" T.Rex grew angry and showed a Pokéball as he summoned his fighter.

A giant rock snake stood by his master "WOW....An Onix....that..that is an awesome pokémon" Mark stared at the snake

"Ragnarok....rage" said T.Rex calmly.

"Slowpoke, Watergun....now!!!" commanded the Guru.

Before the clumsy Slowpoke could react. Ragnarok slammed him against the wall. It's eyes were evil, red as hell. It hit the Slowpoke a couple of times and then caught it by the neck and began crushing the little fellow.

"Hey, T.Rex stop him, he can kill him" Mark grew anxious as he saw T.Rex didn't even move. He looked back to Mark "Don't worry, Ragnarok won't hurt him....much longer" and smiled.

The Onix then spitted the Slowpoke and fainted. T.Rex looked pleased, and recalled his Pokémon.

 _Oh my, he is quite tough_ Mark was surprised "Good fight T.Rex!!"

T.Rex didn't answer and caught the Guru by the neck. The Guru was so scared he could bearly speak and looked at T.Rex with his eyes wide open.

_I know you are reading my mind....now make good use of your pitiful Shamanburu-or-what-ever powers and keep your face out of here for your own sake...don't talk, NO, don't even think about me or you will be dead man....understood_

The Guru nodded, he could understand every thought T.Rex had. T.Rex released him and the Guru ran away.

"What happens to you, eh??" Mark asked in an angry tone.

"Sorry you saw this terrible scene...." T.Rex laugh "I can't stand those Peace & Love guys"

 _Hurting Pokémon is not funny, you idiot...._ Mark thought

The Psychic looked at Mark quite surprised.

"Upps...sorry" Mark smiled _But there is something strange about this guy_

Then they started walking again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Is it O.K. Mario?
> 
> \- San Bar
> 
> T Rex, could you send me your WG so I can write better? Thanks
> 
> \- Mario
> 
> Mario....O.K. it's all yours go fight Sabrina.....do what ever you like in the fight
> 
> \- San Bar


	23. Mark's Third Gym Battle

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Mark's Third Gym Battle  
> Date: Friday, July 02, 1999 5:50 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/Mark'sThirdGym.html)

<So,> said Sabrina with her psychic powers, <you want a Pokémon battle.>

"Yes, I want a Pokémon battle," said Mark. "Is it that hard to comprehend?!?"

-

<Three Pokémon each. That is, if you're up to it.>

"Ready as I'll ever be! Go Zubat!"

<Some people will only learn through trial and error. Let's do it, Venomoth.>

The Pokéball confining Venomoth levitated into the ring as Mark threw out Zubat.

"Zubat, Supersonic, now!"

<Venomoth, Disable attack.>

The two flying Pokémon began their various attacks. Before Zubat could go Supersonic, however, Venomoth Disabled the attack, so it failed.

<Now, Psybeam.> Venomoth lowered its head, then blasted its beam at Zubat. The disabled bat was unable to dodge, and was thrown to the gym floor.

"Zubat return! Go Eevee!"

<Go Jynx.>

Eevee and Jynx both leapt into the ring.

"Okay Eevee, Quick Attack! Let's at least do some damage!"

<Jynx, Lovely Kiss.>

"Lovely Kiss?" said Mark in confusion. "What kind of attack is that?"

He soon found out. Eevee shot at Jynx with its quick attack, bruising it, but nothing serious. Jynx then grabbed Eevee and gave it a big, mushy kiss. Eevee tore away, and fell asleep.

"Wha... Eevee, get up!"

<Now, Ice Punch.> Sabrina maintained her original position, legs crossed, eyes closed.

While Eevee slept peacefully, Jynx pulled its fist back, then punched the resting Eevee square in the face. The impact woke Eevee up, then froze it.

<It takes more than being fast to win a gym battle, boy.>

"I know that! Go Oddish!" Oddish crawled out of Mark's backpack, then began to run towards Sabrina.

T Rex got up and grabbed Mark's shoulder. "Don't send Oddish. My Charizard can handle Sabrina."

"You want me to use your Pokémon?"

"Yes I do. Oddish doesn't stand a chance against these psychic types. Compared to Draco, however, these are pushovers."

<Make your decision,> said Sabrina. <Oddish or Charizard?>

Mark crossed his arms and thought. After seeing T Rex's victory, Mark knew that any of his Pokémon could probably take on Sabrina. With a Charizard, victory would be guaranteed.

But Oddish was his best Pokémon. Mark had taken extra care in raising it, and it did earn him his two badges. It didn't seem right, he thought, if he used someone else's Pokémon, because that didn't prove his abilities as a trainer at all.

"Sorry, but Oddish is my choice. He may not have what it takes, but I'll never know if I don't at least try."

<Maybe you're better than I thought,> said Sabrina. <But we'll see. Go Kadabra.>

With a newborn confidence, Mark yelled out, "Oddish, go!"

"Oddish!" the plant Pokémon leapt forward, also confident in its power.

"Oddish, Acid attack!"

Sabrina was unphased by Oddish's courage. <Kadabra, Reflect.>

Oddish spit a globule of acid at Kadabra. As it flew at the psychic, Kadabra used the Reflect attack. The acid slowed, stopped, then shot back at Oddish, permeating it with acid.

<Now, Confusion attack.>

"Oddish, look out!"

But it was hopeless. The blinded Oddish couldn't see the psychic wave, which batted the plant like a kitty toy, until it smacked into the back wall of the gym.

Mark looked worried, but didn't give up. "Okay Oddish, Petal Dance!" Oddish quickly shook off the acid, then prepared for its Petal Dance. Kadabra looked at it, amused that the little Pokémon was still trying.

Petals shot from Oddish's bulb, and Oddish careened at Kadabra. The impact sent the psychic Pokémon across the room, bashing into a pillar. The pillar crumbled, and the ceiling crashed down on Kadabra, knocking it senseless.

Sabrina sat, deep in thought. Finally, she got up and shook Mark's hand. "That was a great battle! This Marsh Badge is rightfully yours, Mark!"

Mark took the badge and smiled. "Gee, thanks!"

-

As Mark and T Rex walked from the gym to the Pokécenter, the latter turned.

"You did well in that gym battle, Mark."

Mark grinned. "And I did it on my own! Right Oddish?"

Oddish frowned at Mark.

"Well, with help from you of course!"

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Mark's Third Gym Battle  
> Date: 3 Jul 1999 23:29:21 -0600  
> From: San Bar  
> Organization: Información Selectiva, S.A. de C.V.  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/Mark'sThirdGymBattle2.html)

"Well, I am amazed....You are a good trainer" T.Rex closed his eyes in thought " In fact I envy you"

"What!!" Mark looked at him.

"Yes, I could see that during your last fight. This little Oddish is more than a single Pokémon, it's a truly friend of yours" T.Rex said.

"Yes, he is, Right Oddish??" "Odd"

As Mark's Pokémon were still healing up. T.Rex decided to go outside and wait. Then something called his attention, It was a Drowzee walking down the street.

"Hey!!" T.Rex said and took out a photo looked at it and looked back to the Drowzee "Damn, I thought I could find this little trouble-maker inside the Gym"

T.Rex stood and run towards the Drowzee "Wrong again"

The Drowzee looked at him and shrieked...as he tried to escape. Meanwhile Mark inside the PokéCenter looked at them through the window.

T.Rex could not catch him, and decided to make a distraction. He threw one Pokéball in front of the Drowzee. A red-winged-dragon appeared growling.

"Draco, toast this brat" commanded T.Rex.

The Charizard opened his mouth and a flame came out, burning Drowzee. Although the Drowzee fainted, Draco continued using his fire, burning his own trainer. He was all black as charcoal, smoke coming out of his ears and hair....

"Ouch, that gonna hurt" said Mark as he run out of the Pokécenter in aid of T.Rex.

Draco grew mad, as he began flapping his wings and trying to escape. Mark helped T.Rex to stand up, but he refused his help "Leave me alone...." He was surely angry.

"Hey, what happens to your Charizard"

"Got an attitude problem" T.Rex then retrieve him and enclosed Draco in his Pokéball. "Gonna hate Outsiders"

T.Rex looked down to the fainted Drowzee. Took out a Pokéball and as he was about to use it, Mark stopped him.

" What are you planning to do"

"Well...mmm....I will.....catch this Pokémon, that's it" T.Rex said with a childish smile.

"You know, he doesn't look like a wild Pokémon, yet it looks more like he is being owned by a trainer" Mark pointed out.

"No...come on...don't be foolish my friend this IS a wild Pokémon"

"If you say so"

T.Rex then threw the Pokéball and trapped the Drowzee. He picked up the Ball and went running back to the Pokécenter...Mark followed him.

Then T.Rex used a PC, Mark came near wondering "Do you plan to keep him for later?"

"Excuse me Mark, my friend, but this is personal business"

Mark was amazed by the "business" word and decided to go back for his already healthy Pokémon.

T.Rex typed a password an entered a Secure Place and wrote

> \---Drowzee Hunted Down......Task Finished, Deposit rest of money in the Bank account listed above. A pleasure.....T.Rex the Poké Hunter----

And T.Rex transfered the Pokéball via PC.

As he logged off, he realized Mark stared at him. T.Rex stood up and said "Well, everything is fine. Where are we going now??"

"We?" Marked asked.

"Well, yes, I am here to help you on your quest, remmember"

"O.K. It will be great to have some company" Mark said as he grabbed his backpack and exited the PokéCenter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T Rex, I'll send you the WG today
> 
> \- Mario
> 
> Now WHERE???
> 
> \- San Bar


	24. Fighting Dojo Trainer #1

> Subject: [PW!] Fighting Dojo Trainer #1  
> Date: 05 Jul 1999 02:41:47 GMT  
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/FightingDojoTrainer1.html)

"If you're here to help me," said Mark, "then where do you suggest we go?"

T Rex thought for a moment, then replied, "The Fighting Dojo has very strong Pokémon to fight, plus a prize if you win. It would be the most logical choice."

"Sounds like a plan!"

-

Right as Mark entered the dojo, a trainer in karate uniform stepped towards him. Mark began his challenge: "My name is Mark, and I..."

The trainer pushed past Mark and faced T Rex. "Are you here to challenge us, sir?"

Mark grabbed his sleeve. "No, I am the challenger!"

"You?" the trainer laughed. "You wouldn't stand a chance against us, midget."

"Well it just so happens that I have three badges, hotshot!" Mark dug through his pockets and revealed his Boulder, Cascade, and Marsh Badges to the bewildered blackbelt.

"If you wish to challenge us, it's your own problem. First, you have to face me!"

"Let's do it, Stan Lee!"

"Wouldn't that be Bruce Lee?" asked T Rex amusedly.

"Oh yeah... whatever, Spearow, go!"

"Go, Machop!"

Spearow hovered over Machop's head, awaiting commands.

"Machop?" Mark asked his PokéDex. In the metallic voice common to machinery, Dexter answered. "Machop. This superpower Pokémon loves to build its muscles. It trains in all styles of  
martial arts to become even stronger."

Mark gave the first orders. "Spearow, Growl, now!"

Spearow began growling at Machop, whose owner began laughing. "What is that supposed to do? Machop, Mega Punch!"

Shaking off the 'deadly' Growl attack, Machop leapt at Spearow, digging its fist into the bird's beak. Spearow squaked in surprise, then fainted.

"Fighting Pokémon are extremely fierce and powerful," said T Rex. "Be careful."

"Thanks," said Mark. "Go Eevee!" Before he could throw Eevee's Pokéball, however, a burst of light came from Mark's backpack, revealing...

"Magikarp karp karp karpmagikarp magikarpkarpkarp..."

The blackbelt was now howling with laughter. "You're going to defeat me with Magikarp?"

Even T Rex giggled softly. "This isn't the best of battle strategies, Mark."

"You think I want this poor excuse for a Pokémon at all?"

The blackbelt grew impatient. "Do the Karate Chop!"

As Magikarp continued its spectacle of flopping around on the ground, Machop flattened its hand to perform its karate chop.

Mark cursed under his breath. As much as he would like Magikarp to be chopped into sushi, he couldn't stand seeing a Pokémon in pain. "Get back here, Magikarp."

After sending back the useless fish, Mark grabbed Eevee's Pokéball. "Let's try this again, Eevee!"

There was no interruption this time. Eevee leapt from its Pokéball and Tackled Machop, pinning it to the dojo mat.

"Come back Machop! You haven't won yet midget! Go Machoke!"

In Machop's place appeared its evolved form, flexing its muscles in front of the cowering Eevee.

"Eevee, don't just stand there, use your Tail Whip!"

"Machoke, Seismic Toss attack!"

Eevee jumped on top of Machoke's head and started to thwack it with its tail. This only irritated Machoke, who grabbed Eevee's tail and began spinning in circles.

Once up to a good speed, Machoke relinquished its grip, and Eevee flew through the air, skidding to a stop on the other side of the mat. It didn't get up.

"Good try Eevee," said Mark, concealing his disappointment. He'd already used half his Pokémon, while the blackbelt was on his second.

"Giving up yet, midget?" mocked the blackbelt.

"Don't call me that! Zubat, Supersonic!"

Mark threw Zubat's ball at the Machoke. Zubat swooped out, and immediately sent out sound waves at Machoke, confusing it.

"Machoke, you fool! Do your Mega Kick!"

The dizzy Machoke hurt itself in its confusion and crashed to the floor unconscious.

"Now who's ready for defeat?" beamed Mark.

"I'll never give up, midget! For the victory, go Primeape!"

"It'll take more than a monkey to defeat me! Go Beedrill!"

The two evolved Pokémon began a staring contest while awaiting orders.

"Primeape, Body Slam!"

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

Beedrill stuck out its stingers as Primeape dove towards it. At the moment before impact, Primeape dove to the left, dodging the attack, then cut back to the right, slamming into Beedrill's side. The two fell to the floor, Beedrill squirming to escape, Primeape pinning it down.

"Primeape, Fury Swipes attack!" The pig-monkey Pokémon removed its gloves, brandishing its claws. It relentlessly slashed at the bug, gradually lowering its HP.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!"

Primeape didn't have time to react, and was blasted into the air by Beedrill's stingers. When it landed on the floor a few seconds later, it was so pumped full of poison, it was immobilized, and fainted quickly.

"Wha-wha-WHAT?!?!?" screamed the blackbelt. "What just happened?"

Mark returned his Beedrill and grinned. "I beat you, and now I'm off to beat the rest of you."


	25. Fighting Dojo Trainer #2

> From: San Bar  
> Subject: [PW!] Fighting Dojo Trainer #2  
> Date: 5 Jul 1999 18:17:06 -0600  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/FightingDojoTrainer2.html)

T.Rex looked pleased as if he was sure of Mark´s victory. Mark grew excited to face another challenger. As a trainer approached Mark, T.Rex stood between them.

"Hey.....This is my fight" said the Trainer.

"Mark, Allow me to take this one. My team needs more am....entertainment" T.Rex behaved such a gentleman.

"Well, go ahead, you don´t need to ask" Mark approved.

T.Rex turned to the trainer. "All right, let´s get started"

"Mankey, GO" The fighting Pokémon appeared in front ready for his opponent. T.Rex took out a Pokéball and summoned his Kakuna.

"Wow, I thought you were a true trainer, you disappoint me using this kind of Pokémon." Laugh the Trainer.

" I am not as forgiving, as Mark is" "Blah....Mankey Fury Swipes"

The Mankey began scratching the poor Broka repeately.

"Steady....steady" T.Rex commanded. Broka obeyed and stood there, resisting each of Mankey´s agressions untill it grew tired.

"Oh...My....That Kakuna is quite tough and it didn´t use Harden a single time" The trainer was surely amazed.

\<What kind of training does T.Rex give to his Pokémon??\> Mark keep thinking while looking at that Kakuna.

"Time has come, Broka. You, my most loyal Pokémon..... have reached the final level. Now....come....evolve" T.Rex said.

Broka understood each of T.Rex words and began glowing. His midevolving form changed and a magnificient Beedrill appeared in front of everyone. "Beeedrillllllllll"

"A new member of Cold Blood was born" T.Rex stared at his new Pokémon. "Poison Sting and finish that clumsy creature"

"I won´t let you, Mankey: Counter"

But Broka was far much faster and stinged the poor Mankey fainting instantly.

"Wow...my ...I ...." The trainer retrieved his Mankey and turned around "I give up...."

"Wise" quoted T.Rex

Broka approached his trainer "Good work, Broka"

"Hey, your Beedrill is awesome!!" Mark said excited" It should meet mine" Mark took his Pokéball and showed his Beedrill.

"Beedrill this is Broka" Mark pointed.

The two Beedrills began buzzing and clashed their stingers. Then they hugged each other.

"Bedrills are such social Pokémon" T.Rex smiled

"Yeah, They seem to be friends"

"Well, Broka come here" The Beedrill flew near his master "I will take a break, I need to teach Broka some new moves" T.Rex took out some TM.

"Alright, I will challenge a trainer"

"Good Luck"

"Thanks" and Mark waited for the next trainer.


	26. Fighting Dojo Trainer #3

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Fighting Dojo Trainer #3  
> Date: 06 Jul 1999 05:31:25 GMT  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/FightingDojoTrainer3.html)

After congratulating Broka for its victory, Mark ran to the next trainer. The man wore camoflage gear and a bandana.

"Do you wish to challenge me, midget?" he barked.

"Will everyone please stop..." Mark calmed down. "Yes, I wish to battle you, sir."

"Fine. Two Pokémon each."

"Go Eevee!"

"Hitmonlee, go!"

The evolution Pokémon and the kicking fiend bounded towards each other.

"Hitmonlee, Jump Kick!"

"Eevee, Sand-attack, now!"

Hitmonlee crouched, then jumped through the air, foot outstretched. Eevee scratched at the floor, sending up flakes of dust. The cloud of dust enveloped Hitmonlee, who came out the other side, missing Eevee and crashing into the wall a few feet away. It crumpled to the floor with a humiliating knock-out.

"Hitmonlee, return! Go Poliwrath, use your Bubblebeam!"

The Pokéball burst open to reveal Poliwrath, spitting bubbles all over the arena. Eevee was knocked out of the dust cloud and fainted.

"Go Oddish!" yelled Mark. Oddish crawled from Mark's backpack and waddled into the fray.

"Oddish, Sleep Powder!" Out of Oddish's petals floated thousands of tiny spores, which descended  
onto Poliwrath. Its eyes started to droop, and it began napping.

"Now, finish it with Absorb!" While Oddish prepared for the coup-de-grace, the opponent tossed a canister of Awakening on the Poliwrath. The bottle shattered, and Poliwrath sprung back  
up.

"Poliwrath, Fissure attack!" The water Pokémon smashed its fists into the floor. The ground underneath Oddish started cracking, then split into two. Mark's Pokémon was blown several feet into the air, and landed on its head. However, it got up again, and glared fiercely at Poliwrath.

"Try to Absorb again, Oddish!"

Oddish shook its head.

"NO? What do you want to do?"

Oddish bent its head to the floor and closed its eyes. As Mark, his opponent and T Rex stood dumbfounded, light began to seep into the room through the windows, and was sucked into Oddish's petals.

"What attack is this?" asked Mark. He pointed his PokéDex at Oddish, and Dexter gave the answer. "Solarbeam is a grass Pokémon's strongest possible attack. It collects sunlight for several seconds, then focuses it into a deadly blast of energy."

"All right Oddish! Use your Solarbeam!"

Immediately, Oddish stood up again and opened its eyes. From its bulb came the wave of solar energy, which pierced through Poliwrath like water through a sifter. Once the attack was complete, Poliwrath crashed to the floor, and Mark was victorious.

He grinned. "Now, I'm off to the dojo master!"

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Fighting Dojo Trainer #3  
> Date: 07 Jul 1999 06:17:37 GMT  
> From: San Bar  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/FightingDojoTrainer32.html)

T.Rex looked at Mark´s Oddish..."I simply don´t understand, that little Oddish is quite strong he could easily take over Ragnarok , Lechus or Broka" Broka buzzed in anger "Calm down my friend, but it is the true" T.Rex resigned "Now let´s see your new move"

Broka nodded, crossed his arms in meditation. It began shaking and a second later splitted in two identical Beedrills. The Beedrills looked at each other surprised. "Good, I see Double-Team works perfectly. Now, come Broka, you need to take a nap" And T.Rex withdraw his Beedrill.

Then he looked all over the Dojo for Mark. When he found him, he was already discussing with the Dojo Master.

"So, you dare to challenge me??" The Dojo Master smiled " You fool, I got the strongest Fighting Pokémon. You won´t beat me, midget!!"

"Well, beware, this "midget" has already finished with two of your pupils, right Mark?" T.Rex touched his arm.

"That´s true, and I will finish you, too. And don´t call me midget!!"

"O.K. then, let´s GO!!"

All the other Blackbelts and Trainers made a circle of expectation. Most of them encouraging his Master. But others (although few) supported Mark. Both ready for this Poké Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Solarbeam replaces Oddish's Acid attack
> 
> \- Mario


	27. Last Dojo Trainer (and a big surprise)

> Subject: [PW!] Last Dojo Trainer (and a big surprise)  
> Date: 07 Jul 1999 06:46:43 GMT  
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/LastDojoTrainer.html)

"This shall be a one-on-one match, boy," said the blackbelt.

"One-on-one?" This was a new idea to Mark. All of his battles had given him at least two Pokémon at his disposal. He would have to think hard about his choice. The logical Pokémon, of course, was Oddish. He had raised it the most, and it rivaled the rest of his team.

The opponent didn't wait for Mark to make his choice. "Hitmonchan, go!" The Pokéball split in two, sending a burst of energy that materialized into the punching daemon. "Mon! Chan!"

"Hitmonchan," said Mark's PokéDex, "While apparently doing nothing, the Hitmonchan fires punches in lightning fast volleys that are impossible to see."

"Oddish, let's go!" and Mark thought, this match is set.

And the worst conceivable thing that could possibly happen outside of the NC-world happened.

"Magikarpkarp karpkarpmagikarp magikarpkarpkarp magikarp-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mark.

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!"

"Chan!" The fighting Pokémon pulled back its fist and let loose a volley of punches on the fish out of water. The commotion caused a cloud of dust to settle over the mat, blocking everyone's view. When the dust settled, everyone was in for a surprise:

"Magikarpkarp magikarp magikarpkarp magikarpmagikarp..."

Mark was the most surprised of all. "Magikarp survived?!?"

"I will not be beat by such a useless Pokémon!" screamed the blackbelt. "Hitmonchan, Ice Punch, now!!"

As Hitmonchan pulled back its fist, Magikarp continued to flop around on the mat, oblivious to the events surrounding it. After the battles it had been in, Magikarp had gained enough experience to grow to about level 25, so its defense was considerable.

"Magikarp, do something!" pleaded Mark. Though defeat was certain, Mark didn't want Magikarp to go down in flames (or ice). "Anything!"

For once, Magikarp ceased its endless chanting, and winked at Mark. It then began to glow and change shape, elongating from its formerly pancake body, stretching until it took up the entire mat, changing into...

"GYAARAAAAAA!!!!"

"Gyarados?" T Rex was shocked.

The blackbelt was frightened. "What is going on here?"

Even Hitmonchan was caught off-guard, and stopped its attack. Gyarados took this opportunity to show it what a Gyarados could do. The ferocious Pokémon widened its already gaping jaws, and released its special attack, the Dragon Rage. The flames enveloped the cowering Hitmonchan, and by the time all the ash and dust cleared, the battle was already over. Two Chansey carried Hitmonchan  
away on a stretcher.

The blackbelt, T Rex, and all the other trainers were in shock, but none were more shocked than Mark and Oddish. Finally, the dojo master regained his composure, and faced Mark. "Your skills as trainer exceed even mine. One day you shall become a Pokémon Master, and this shall help you on your journey." With that, the blackbelt gave Mark a Pokéball.

"Which Pokémon is it?" asked Mark.

"Well, normally we offer the champion a choice between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, but we haven't gotten any new ones in a while, so instead the dojo offers you this Machop. Congratulations, Mark."

While Mark held the Pokéball, it dissipated and teleported away. Luckily, Mark knew that it was being transported to Professor Oak's laboratory for safekeeping.

Mark then faced his new Gyarados. "I'm sorry for doubting your abilites, Gyarados. I hope you'll forgive me."


	28. Tell the Truth! (or part of it)

> Subject: [PW!] Tell the Truth!(or part of it)  
> Date: 8 Jul 1999 00:18:58 -0600  
> From: San Bar  
> Organization: Información Selectiva, S.A. de C.V.  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/TellTheTruthOr.html)

T.Rex was shocked, eyes wide opened. "Impressive......most impressive" T.Rex thought for a moment _How could that be.....I can't get it, Now he got a Gyarados. This kid is awesome_ T.Rex then cleared his throat, and approached Mark.

"Well, Mark, you got one of the strongest Pokémon, in my opinion of course" T.Rex took a look over Mark's Gyarados "Although he needs some training....he will be a powerful ally"

"Oh, I am sure that Gyarados will be a great Pokémon" Mark smiled while rubbing Gyarados' head.

"And also you got a Machop. Your collection is increasing"

"It needs to. My wish is to be a Great Pokémon Trainer" Mark rose his fist in victory.

"Yeah, right kid.....let's go to the Pokécenter to heal your Pokémon"

"O.K.!! Let's go!!"

Mark looked quite happy. After all he had beaten Sabrina and the Fighting Dojo. When the reached the Pokécenter. Mark gave all his wounded Pokémon.

While waiting, he decided to talk to T.Rex. He was standing there with a hard expression on his face.

"What's the matter??" Mark asked.

"Nothing, my friend, nothing..."

"How many badges do you have, eh??"

"Well, actually.....none"

"None??" Mark was surprised "I thought you were a Pokémon Master and got all the 8 badges!!"

"You are wrong kid, I'm not a Pokémon Trainer "

"So...why are your Pokémon so strong if you don't have any badge??"

"Well, badges aren't everything. The badge only represents your skills as a trainer. But the real strengh and will is inside. There are many kinds of people in this world, Mark, and they are not all trainers"

"If so, what kind of person are you??" Mark asked with a strange look.

T.Rex cleared his throat "Damn, I need a mint"

"Here...." and Mark handed a package of mints

"Oh....how cute, a mint with shape of a Pikachu....PIKA-pi....." T.Rex looked childish and ridiculous while acting like a pikachu "mmm....delicious too....thanks kid..."

"Ah, back to the subject, O.K.??" T.Rex sighed he crossed his arms in thought "All right....I'll tell you the truth....I am a Bounty Hunter, well more like a Pokémon Bounty Hunter"

"WHAT....are you kidding??"

"No..."

"How come?? So I have been with a scum bag all this time??" Mark looked shocked.

"Watch your tongue, kid" T.Rex said.

"So you catch Pokémon for money???"

"That is the mere truth" said in a proud way

"Why did you become a hunter??"

"That's a long story, but mainly because I like it"

"Do you like hurting Pokémon??"

"Well, no, most of the time I only catch them. I don't torture or kill them"

"Oh my.....I can't believe it....Who is your Boss?? Team Rocket??" Mark then stepped back.

"Everyone who can reach my price, that includes Team Rocket..."

"And why are you with me....I mean, aren't you supposed to be tracking Pokémon or something, right??"

"Well, I came to Saffron in search of that Drowzee. Now that my work is done I am free...and I decided to help you"

"Oh....Hope you are not trying to steal my Pokémon"

"Oh, no. If that is my goal...I would have already made it" T.Rex said while showing a Pokéball, the Pokéball containing Mark's Zubat. Mark surprised took it and thought.... _He is right, I think he is a good fellow. Besides he helped me a lot.._

"O.K. I think I will be your friend" Mark offered his hand.

"Thanks" and the shook hands.

"Alright...Now let's go to.....to....where are we going to??" Mark was not sure about his next goal.

"Oh, my....this is going to be quite interesting....." T.Rex took out his sunglasses. Now they are ready for their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blank.....you decide where to go Mario...
> 
> \- San Bar


	29. Facing a lost Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: Both San Bar and I consistently mistyped "Mr. Fuji" as "Mr. Fiji".
> 
> \- Mario

> Subject: [PW!] Facing a lost Friend  
> Date: 12 Jul 1999 22:11:04 -0600  
> From: San Bar  
> Organization: Información Selectiva, S.A. de C.V.  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/FacingALostFriend.html)

"Let's go see Lt. Surge" quoted T.Rex.

"Who??" Mark took out a sandwich and began eating it...

"Vermillion City Gym Leader"

"Ah....well, let's go south, then."

They walk for some minutes untill they reached a building. They entered and walked towards the exit, until a cop halt them.

"Sorry but the road is closed...."

"Why"

"Got some problems with Team Rocket"

"Oh come on....that not problem for...." T.Rex was interrupted by Mark "Sorry for the Trouble but we are heading towards Vermillion.....do you know any other way around??"

"Yes, of course passing by Lavender Town and all along the coast"

"La...La...Lavender Town" T.Rex was shocked....

"Yes that's what I said"

"Thank you very much" Mark said

They turned around. Mark disappointed. He looked at T.Rex "You look nervous....now what??"

"No...nothing let's get to Lavender" T.Rex took out his sun glasses

-

They walked for hours. No sign of civilization at all. A cloudy day, cold and chilly. T.Rex's perfect day but something still disturbed him. He lost concentration two or three times while Mark tried to catch some Pokémon with no sucess at all. The wind began blowing moving tree branches. Some Spearows flying very low passed by the two travellers. Trying to break that awful silent barrier Mark asked "Are you cold??"

No response. T.Rex was busy with his inner self. Bringing memories of the Past and confronting them with ideas of the present along with wishes of the future. He paid attention after Mark repeated his question.

"Ah..no...and you??"

"No, got my jacket" Mark looked for his Oddish " And...tell me, what kind of Pokémon are in Lavender??"

"Well you might find Vulpix nearby areas, you might see a Cubone or two. And some Ghosts"

"Ghosts??" Mark look esceptical.

"Some say they are the spirits of dead Pokémon....myself, I like the scientific explanation: gas matter.....There are stupid tales that say they are from other dimension, this is for the Twilight Zone, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Look there is Lavender Town" Mark pointed to some lights far away from them, a special structure caught Mark's attention "What's that??"

"Ah...that's Pokémon Tower, a sacred place were Pokémon are buried" T.Rex sighed

"A cementary"

"Yes..."

They walked untill they reached Lavender Town's entrance. It so spooky yet so familiar to T.Rex. Fog surrounded the hungry travellers as they reached a lighted house.

"We will rest here" T.Rex said as he opened the door "Mr. Fiji's house, he is a good man, nice and gentle....although quite old"

As they entered they saw numerous Pokémon of all kinds. Mark was surprised he had never seen so many Pokémon together, some of them were unfamiliar to him. Kids were playing with them with a happy expression. Not like pets but more like friends.

"What's...all this??" He asked.

"Orphan Pokémon come here for shelter" T.Rex looked around for Mr. Fiji.

"What do you mean with Orphan??"

"Pokémon that lost their parents, or Pokémon that were abandoned by their Trainers"

"How sad" Mark walked all over the place and found an Oddish "Woow...come Oddish you got a friend" Mark's Oddish jumped from his back pack where he has been hiding from the cold air, he soon established a chat with the other Oddish.

"Welcome boy!!!" said an Old Man.

Mark stood up and greeted "Hi...I am Mark..."

"No Pokéballs" the Old man interrupted.

"I beg your pardon??"

"No Pokéballs in my house, let you Pokémon be free here"

"Ah...O.K. Then" Mark took out all his Pokéballs and free each of them although Gyarados remained inside his ball since he was too huge for the house.

"Glad to see you old man" T.Rex appeared behind Mr. Fiji.

"It's been some time without seeing you.....Joaco" Mr. Fiji turned around

" Joaco??" Mark asked

"Well...yes...mm..hell....it's a code name he uses"said T.Rex very nervous.

"Code name??? don't let him fool you....that's his real name!!" smiled Mr. Fiji

"Really....now that's interesting" Mark smiled back. T.Rex upset about Mr. Fiji comments.

"This is Mark, a Pokémon Trainer" said T.Rex

"Nice to meet you...." said Mark

"Come, come my son....take some blankets over there, you can sleep here. Feel free here. T.Rex and I got so many things to talk about" Mark went for his blankets and made himself a comfortable bed in a couch.

"I thought you will never come back... that's what you said" Mr. Fiji said with a hard expression.

"I am travelling with this kid"

"At least you listened to my advice, right??" T.Rex didn't answer

"Come on, you are still such a cold person. I told you that you would suffer if you continue like this"

"We will depart tomorrow" T.Rex turned and picked a cup of tea.

"No, I don't think so. He is still waiting for you....."

"Who??" asked T.Rex as he drank his tea

"Goliath......who else??"

T.Rex froze, he haven't spelled nor heard that name time ago. As a sharp dagger, it ripped T.Rex heart. Nothing could prepare him for such thing.

He sat down and calmed himself " I will see....Goliath.....tomorrow....I promise"

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Facing a lost Friend  
> Date: 13 Jul 1999 04:08:09 GMT  
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Organization: AOL http://www.aol.com  
> Newsgroups: alt.games.nintendo.pokemon  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/FacingALostFriend2.html)

As the two continued their conversation, Mark listened under the thin blankets. It appeared that T Rex, Joaco, or whoever was keeping more hidden than friends should keep. In any case, he would ask about it tomorrow...

-

Dawn broke, and Mark and T Rex waved goodbye to Mr. Fiji.

"I think we should head over to the tower now," said Mark.

"Uh... yes. That sounds like a, uh, good idea." Mark's bounty hunter partner seemed a bit apprehensive.

-

The interior of Pokémon Tower was even more dark and foreboding than the outside suggested. The stone walls were lined with torches, and the place seemed to be deserted. A thick fog was settled throughout the entrance.

"Kinda spooky, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

T Rex was being quieter than usual. Whoever this Goliath was, T Rex wasn't thrilled at the prospect of seeing him.

Once the duo stepped in, the giant double doors slammed shut. Mark jumped about a foot in the air, while T Rex calmly took in the surroundings.

-

A half-hour later, Mark was getting exhausted. He hadn't found a single Pokémon in here. For that matter, he hadn't seen anything at all of interest. The whole place was devoid of life.

As if in response to his disposition, a portion of wall shimmered, than materialized into a sleepingl ball of gas.

"Gastly," said Mark's PokéDex, "A ghost Pokémon. Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice."

"Wow! I've never seen a Pokémon like this!" The young trainer was getting excited. "I think I'll catch it!"

Mark dug through his backpack and tossed Eevee's Pokéball. The evolution pokémon leapt out, and the battle began.

"Mark, I don't know if Eevee is the best choice for this particular battle..."

"Don't worry! Eevee is strong enough." Mark then directed his commands at his Eevee. "Quick attack, now!"

As the Gastly awoke to Mark's yelling, Eevee burst from the floor and straight at Gastly. Much to Mark's surprise, Eevee went straight through Gastly and into the wall.

Dexter cleared up Mark's confusion. "Ghost Pokémon are immune to normal-type attacks."

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered.

The Gastly started laughing at Mark's error, then went through the wall and disappeared.

"Well that was a bust..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k Mario I am out for 2 or 3 days....I will be back soon
> 
> \- San Bar


	30. Facing a Lost Friend (last part)

> Subject: [PW!] Facing a Lost Friend (last part)  
> From: San Bar  
> Date: 19 July 1999  
> From the [AGNP Google Groups archive](https://groups.google.com/g/alt.games.nintendo.pokemon/c/Ky_VYZzaxYY/m/7MebqKRLIMoJ)

T.Rex crossed his arms as he watched the battle continue. Mark grew impacient as he recalled his Pokémon and send his second one.

"Go now Zubat" Mark yelled.

"Now, that was a smart move"

"Leech Life, Now!!" As Mark's Zubat was about to absorb Gastly's energy, the Pokémon vanished in the thick fog. Mark was disappointed and kept his Zubat in his Pokéball.

"Ghee...Maybe I can catch one, only if I....." Soon he discovered he was speaking alone. T.Rex was no where in sight and Mark decided to look for him.

When he finally found him, he was in a small graveyard, full of tombs. Although different in size, each of them had a Pokémon resting underground, proof of this were the epitaphs. Mark approached and read some of the names.

"Gain, Herman, Lucky, Cliff,.....oh my!!" Mark stopped as he read one of the gray tombs "Goliath???" He looked back to T.Rex.

"Yes...he is....was Goliath"

" A Pokémon??I thought...why did he die??? I mean, what happened??"

"Long Story....I was starting in this business, As far as I remmember I got a client that wanted a very special Pokémon.....One that was thought a leyend"

"Leyend???, which one???"

"One of the Three Legendary Birds....He paid me a big amount of money only if I get one of these "Birds".....Zapdos.....Anyway, I spent 2 years tracking him and I only got two Pokémon that could help me in my quest; Leviatán, my Gyarados; and Goliath, my Blastoise"

"He was a Blastoise??" Mark seemed amazed.

"Yeah, pretty tough and well trained. He was loyal to my commands and was as powerful as Leviatán.....He followed my orders without question....and that's why he died....When we finally found Zapdos....Oh, my !!you won't like to face him. He is so magnificient, so mighty, so fearful. I was stupid enough to try to catch him....as I sent Blastoise to fight him.......The Battle was over before even beginning, one Thunder and Blastoise was defeated. I could see in his eyes that he knew he could die in battle but he didn't disobeyed my orders and made another assault, the  
second Thunder was no so benevolent, he died in front of my eyes..... and Zapdos escaped. I came to Lavender Town to bury my comrade. That's how I met Mr. Fiji. He helped and guided me....but that was not enough. I felt guilty since then...the thought that Goliath died because of my fault has tortured me long ago."

"Oh...I didn't know that...You must feel terrible" Mark lowered his head. T.Rex took out his sunglasses just in time to hide his tears.

"Well , we better go...." T.Rex turned around followed by Mark.

"......Why.........." a voice was heard in the graveyard. It echoed in T.Rex mind, as he turned.

"Why....????" T.Rex was paralyzed, he had never seen such a thing in his life....so strange, yet so familiar. Mark turned around and found what caused T.Rex sudden speach less. Fog was concentrating in front of them. Second by second the fog took shape and a Ghost Pokémon appeared.

"Haunter" said Dexter "It is said to be from another dimension" Mark was amazed and decided to catch him. But T.Rex stopped him.

"Hey....I got to catch this one..." Mark yelled.

"You don't understand....he is....he is....Goliath"

"You are nuts" Mark prepared his Pokéball " You must be allusinating"

"Noo....hhhe is righhtttt" It seemed that the Haunter spoke

"What is this??" Mark stepped back.

"Is that you, Goliath??" T.Rex was both happy and sad of this encounter, he haven't seen him for so long, yet his very image was fresh in T.Rex mind.

"Yes I am, Master...." the Haunter now could speak with no difficulty at all, making every word understandable.

"I am sorry...." T.Rex approached the spirit, trying to give some explanations.

"You are sorry, Look at me now!!"

"It was not my intention.....see...."

"Of course it was, I am dead thanks to your greed"

Those words hurt T.Rex. As a rule for him, if words hurt then those words are true.

"But....I was completely blind I didn't rea..."

"Didn't realized that I was in danger....You could see my suffering and yet you ordered me to keep fighting, I guess I was not as strong as you thought"

"Now I never said...."

"Mmmm....I see you got "others" that replaced me, eh!! Now what are you planning to do, make them suffer just like me??" the Haunter pointed to the Pokéballs that T.Rex held.

"Now I have changed..."

"My master changed??? Unbelievable, Your heart is full of hate and anger. Greed guides your actions and hurts every one around you. You are still the cold master I remmember. You use Pokémon on your own benefit, not to make a link of friendship between Pokémon-Human like any other trainer, yet you use us to earn money...and for your bad luck I won't let you continue with  
this"

As he spoke this words the Haunter began glowing and fog surrounded everyone in the grave yard. Few seconds later, the fog disappeared revealing the most dreadful image T.Rex could see, the very image of his dead comrade. Instead of the Haunter, a huge Blastoise stood there staring at T.Rex. There was Goliath.

"I will stop you here and now!!!" Goliath yelled and rammed towards T.Rex. T.Rex was shocked and could not move an inch. Seconds before he was crushed, Mark jumped and pushed T.Rex out of Goliath's path.

"Why do you help him?? He deserves no mercy!!"

" You are evil!!" Mark replied.

"No...no Pokémon is evil, the one who is evil is the trainer" Goliath smiled. Mark looked back to T.Rex who was standing up.

"He is right.....Mr. Fiji is right.....I must confront my inner fears, I came here to put an end too, Goliath"

"Fight against me!!"

T.Rex took one of his Pokéballs...to his surprise, each of the balls began shaking and opened. It seems that T.Rex Pokémon heard everything and willed to fight for his master. So each of T.Rex Pokémon were ready to fight. Leviatán, Ragnarok, Lechus, Broka, Vertigo even Draco.

"I can't believe you still protect him....Leviatán you disappoint me" Goliath said.

Leviatán growled and showed his teeth.

"Changed?? How come??? Don't you see he is dangerous, he might destroy you all"

Nothing else was needed.... every Pokémon charged. Goliath sighed and decided to attack. He stomped the floor with great strenght causing an earthquake.

Ragnarok, T.Rex's Onix, shrieked in pain as he crumbled. Vertigo was also trapped and badly hurt.

"NOOO....." T.Rex shouted and as he tried to retrieve them.

"Don't pretend to be sorry for them" The Blastoise kicked Lechus as he aimed his Water cannons.

He fired a blast of Water directly to T.Rex. Fortunatelly, Broka intercepted the attack.

"What??" Goliath shot a second time, hitting Broka again and this time he fainted

"Stop this...STOP!!" T.Rex shouted but was not heard.

Draco use his fire to scorch the Blastoise, but that barely moved him. Instead he was received with a powerfull Hydro Pump. Draco was knocked out and only Leviatán remained.

The two once good friends held a great battle, But Goliath was far from defeated. He took Leviatan and bit him penetrating his hard skin...Leviatán was wounded but still up. A last assault took place but Leviatán didn't survived this one and fainted.

"You got no one now!!" Goliath aimed his cannons again. A powerfull water fall hit T.Rex unconscious. Goliath stood proud of his power and was about to take down his prey. He was stopped by a kid. Mark ran and stood between T.Rex and the magnificient Blastoise.

"Don't do it....." Mark said.

"Why?? I don't understand....all his Pokémon fought bravely to stoop me and defend his master. You too??" Goliath seemed confused.

"Look I don't know how was T.Rex when you were with him....but now, let me tell you he is a good person...."

"He is a Bounty Hunter....." Goliath quoted.

"Maybe, but now he got true friends in his Pokémon, didn't you see. Each of them tried his best. Maybe they failed, but they acted as friends of T.Rex"

"You are right.....But his greed...."

"He is no longer greedy.....cold and silent maybe...but now he is living his own adventure, with his Pokémon as a Team. Being witness of your death changed him"

"I can't believe a human is trying to safe my master T.Rex"

"I am doing this because he is my friend....."

Goliath took a second thought. All the years he spent with T.Rex he didn't have any friend, not even spoke to them. He must have changed, somehow.....but he really did it. The Blastoise changed his mind.

"I can see your words are true....I am impressed, since I have been waiting here for him so long and thought he remained the same....I am happy he is no longer a bad person...."

Mark smiled and fog surrounded Goliath, he transformed again in that purple Haunter. It floated towards his grave but before disappearing he adviced Mark.

"Take care of him.... stop him if he tries to get back to the Dark Side....and tell him I will be here waiting for him"

Mark nodded. The Haunter disappeared leaving a silent graveyard.

"Wooow....that one was close" Mark said to himself.

He turned around and looked for T.Rex. He was still unconscious, so Mark decided to carry him out of the Pokémon Tower back to Mr. Fiji's house.

"He won't believe me when I tell him" Mark said as he carried T.Rex out

> Subject: Re: [PW!] Facing a Lost Friend (last part)  
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Date: 20 July 1999  
> From the [AGNP Google Groups archive](https://groups.google.com/g/alt.games.nintendo.pokemon/c/Ky_VYZzaxYY/m/outXRBPw814J)

Mark thought about the events that had commenced since he left Pallet several months ago. Who would've thought that he, an average kid from a two-bit town far from anything significant, could get so far in a Pokémon career? He had caught 7 Pokémon by now, and had a couple badges too. He had made some new friends, both human and Pokémon. Whether or not he did well on his continuing  
journey, Mark was glad he was having such a good experience.

As he approached Mr. Fiji's house, the sun rose, and the thick fog dissipated. It's gonna be a good day, thought Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.....ah and sorry for the delay....
> 
> \- San Bar
> 
> TBC (not my best, I just wanted to write)
> 
> \- Mario


	31. Way to Vermillion

> From: San Bar  
> Subject: [PW!]Way to Vermillion  
> Date: Tuesday, July 20, 1999 8:51 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9907/WayToVermillion.html)

T.Rex woke up, he felt dizzy but soon realized where he was. He tried to stand up, but pain prevent him from doing any physical effort. He found wounds all over his body, which apparently were already being cured.

He thought about why he was there, after all Goliath was supposed to kill him. He cleared his mind and closed his eyes in relief.

Mark came in, Mr. Fiji behind him. They were glad to see T.Rex was already up.

"How do you feel, eh??" Mark asked.

"Fine, kid, only a few bones broken, but fine...."

"Well, at least you faced your fears, right Joaco??" Mr. Fiji, gave him a cup of tea "Now, drink it....it will help you" As T.Rex drank he relaxed and calmed down.

"I see you have learn a lot of this encounter" Mr. Fiji pointed out.

"Not only him" Mark smiled.

"By the way, what happened?? why am I here??" T.Rex asked.

"Long story, to be brief: Goliath forgave you"

"He did??? ohh...I thought that was my last hunt"

"Tell that to me, buddy" Mark took some cookies and began eating."Well,...mgu...we better go...grmm..." said as he chewed them.

"Yes, you must depart now" Mr. Fiji gave Mark a bag "Here, I packed some food for you journey"

"Well thanks" Mark took it and kept it in his backpack "Are you O.K. T.Rex?? Can you walk??"

"Of Course I can....what do you think I am???" T.Rex walked some steps while trying to beat the pain he felt.

"Take care now, and go in peace" Mr. Fiji said as the two travellers began their long way to the nearest city. As they said Goodbye to Mr. Fiji and left Lavender Town behind, the conversation between these two began.

"Hey, Hey, kid....don´t go so fast. Don´t you see I was almost stomped by a Blastoise??" T.Rex complained.

"I thought you were O.K." Mark stopped "Maybe you need help"

"Yes, you are right....." T.Rex took out a Pokéball and sent out his Onix T.Rex then relaxed and lay on Ragnarok´s Back while the Pokémon began crawling...trying to get some rest.

"Where are we going now, eh??" Mark asked as he searched for his Map.

"Vermillion City, remmember??....I will take a nap, Raganarok will follow you" the rock snake nodded.

"Ah, Yes....to take down Lt. Surge!!!" Mark looked enthusiastic as well as his Oddish.

"Kid, remmember me to change this clothes as soon as we get to the City, O.K.??" He looked to his suit, it was surely a mess.

"O.K."

And the two of them continued in his quest to become a Pokémon Master....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!!! O.K. I will be out for some days (maybe weeks)
> 
> \- San Bar


	32. Balance Of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written for Mark in over a month, and I don't recall exactly what was going on, so I'll assume he was just leaving Lavender. If T Rex is still out there, Mark's gonna split for a while. Sorry, but I need him in a position where my not writing for him won't interfere with other's stories... at least for now
> 
> \- Mario

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Balance Of Power  
> Date: Thursday, November 04, 1999 10:35 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9911/BalanceOfPower.html)

"So you're leaving," said T Rex.

"That's right," said Mark. "It was fun traveling with you, but I think I need to explore on my own for a while."

After a moment, T Rex smiled. "Good luck to you, Mark."

"You too."

-

As Mark walked alongside his Oddish, he thought about all the interesting adventures he might have. In fact, he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he smacked right into a sign in the road.

"OWWW!" After vigorously rubbing his nose, he proceeded to read the sign.

"Straight ahead - Silence Bridge. Well, we've got nothing better to do, so let's go there."

"Oddish odd!" said his diminutive companion, who was eager to help Mark with his journey.

The second he set foot on the bridge, a man stepped from around the corner and bumped into Mark.

"OWWW!" Mark repeated.

"Watch it kid," said the man. Upon closer examination, Mark could see that he was in clothing commonly associated with that of a fisherman. He carried a tackle box and a long fishing pole. He also noticed three PokéBalls attached to the fisherman's belt. "I'm busy. Get lost."

"Not so fast," said Mark, wielding a golden Pokéball. "First you gotta battle me."

"Hmm, I think I can schedule some time to mop the floor with you." He then yanked a Pokéball from his belt and hurled it into the water neighboring the bridge. "Go Poliwhirl!"

"Pollllliiiii!!!" The rubbery Pokémon began swimming laps back and forth, eagerly awaiting its challenger.

"Not bad, not bad," said Mark, imitating all the trainers that challenged him from time to time. "But it'll be hard pressed to beat this Pokémon. Gyarados, go!!"

The ball cracked open, and Gyarados burst forth in all its glory. "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"OK Gyarados, do your stuff! Use your..." Mark stopped. "Wait, what does Gyarados have?"

Dexter quickly answered his question. "This Gyarados knows Tackle, Bite, and Dragon Rage techniques."

"OK, Gyarados, use your Bite attack!"

The Gyarados remained in its original position, completely ignoring its master.

"Hey, what gives? C'mon Gyarados, Tackle it!"

Gyarados curled up in the water, shut its eyes, and began to nap. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The fisherman laughed. "Gyarados is too strong for you to control! You need to be an experienced trainer to control something like that!"

"Oddd..." said the Weed Pokémon, embarassed for its trainer.

"Obviously, you need more practice, so we'll call it a draw." The fisherman returned his Poliwhirl, then picked up his supplies. "Come back when you're ready for me! Ha ha ha..."

Mark just kept staring at the sleeping behemoth. "I'm beginning to think this wasn't worth what I paid for it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Magikarp evolved, people began talking about writers getting powerful Pokémon too early. Well, this is the balance, considering Mark isn't the best of trainers anyway
> 
> \- Mario


	33. Study Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We last left Mark sulking over his disobedient Gyarados.
> 
> \- Mario

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Study Hall  
> Date: Thursday, December 02, 1999 1:01 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9912/StudyHall.html)

"Why won't Gyarados obey me? He was totally loyal as a Magikarp... then again, there was nothing he could to disobey me as a Magikarp..." Mark turned to his Oddish for consolance. "I'm a good trainer, aren't I?"

Oddish froze, remembering an important lesson it learned from a movie it once saw: If you can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all.

"Oh, never mind. I'm sure Gyarados will learn to obey me in time." He then grabbed his backpack and pointed down Silence Bridge. "Right now, we've got to go earn some badges!"

Happy that his friend had changed the subject, Oddish did a backflip onto Mark's shoulder. "Oddish odd!"

\---AN HOUR LATER---

"How long is this darn bridge?" Mark said. "It seems like we've been walking for hours... we've gotta be almost to the end by now..."

Looking down the bridge, Mark and Oddish couldn't see any sign of land. "Well, Oddish, I guess we should take a break." He dropped his backpack, then opened all of his Pokéballs (excluding Gyarados's) to let Spearow, Zubat, Beedrill and Eevee get some exercise. The three flying Pokémon began doing somersaults in the air, trying to compete with each other. Eevee calmly lapped up water off the side of the bridge. Meanwhile, Mark decided to study his PokéDex, something he hadn't tried in a while.

With the flick of a switch, Mark accessed the Dexter PokéTutor program to try to bone up on his skills. A multiple-choice question flashed across the screen:

> *Which of these Pokémon requires an evolution stone to evolve?

4 pictures appeared with captions underneath. Seel, Kadabra, Vulpix, and Kakuna. "Well, I know that Kakuna evolves by experience... but I'm not very experienced with the rest. How about this one?" As he pressed the Kadabra button, a buzz went off, and Vulpix lit up. "Vulpix evolves only with the use of a Fire Stone," said Dexter. _Oh well, he thought. I'll probably get the next one..._

> *Which of these Pokémon evolves twice?  
> Sandshrew, Oddish, Charizard, and Snorlax.

"Hmm... Charizard is a final form, so it couldn't be him... Sandshrew only evolves once into Sandslash..." Which left him with the final two. On a whim, Mark selected Snorlax. "Incorrect. Oddish evolves at level 21 into Gloom, then into Vileplume when exposed to a Leaf Stone."

That caught Mark by surprise. "I didn't know you could evolve. You probably just aren't leveled up enough..."

But Dexter corrected him. "This Oddish is currently at level 27, past its evolutionary level."

"Huh? But aren't you supposed to evolve then?"

Oddish looked at him, then, in embarrassment, ducked inside his Pokéball to evade the question.

"Hmm... that's odd..."


	34. The Legend of Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we last left off, Mark found that Oddish can evolve. But for some reason, his Oddish, though past its evolutionary level, is yet to do so...
> 
> \- Mario

> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] The Legend of Zelda  
> Date: Tuesday, December 14, 1999 11:32 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9912/TheLegendOfZelda.html)

"Hey Oddish, what's going on? You've been avoiding me this whole time..."

Oddish started to speak, then thought better of it, and turned his head.

"Oh come on, it's a simple question. What's going on here?"

The weed Pokémon remained silent. Mark's Pokémon (with the exception of Gyarados) had been watching the confrontation with interest.

"Oui Ee, eeVee eevee eee?" [Hey Beedrill, you've known Oddish longer than the rest of us, what gives?]

"Speeeeeear?" [Yeah, what's going on?]

Through a series of buzzes which are difficult for this author to type and simultaneously keep aesthetically pleasing, Beedrill responded:

[Well, long before Oddish was captured by Professor Oak's aides and given to Mark, he was owned by a little girl named Zelda. She wasn't a trainer, but she cared for him like a child. She was his only friend in the world. Then, one day, some Rockets came in and kidnapped the Zelda's parents. Oddish and her were able to escape, but they didn't last long out in the world. One day, a Vileplume took the girl, leaving Oddish to die. Though he survived, he was crushed forever. Ever since, whenever he started to evolve, he couldn't stop thinking about poor little Zelda...] A tear then dropped from Beedrill's eye.

The others were not impressed. "Eee oui eeveeee eevee!" [Are you kidding me? That was just some horribly cliché tale you made up!]

[Well, the part about not evolving was true...]

"Speear spearow?" [Then why make up all that crap?]

[I just wanna be noticed.]

Meanwhile, Mark had given up on trying to talk with Oddish. "Maybe I'll never know..."


End file.
